


le coeur de louis (louis' heart); manada brac #6

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry, harry tops, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, larrystylinson, stylinson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry Styles rescata a su pareja de las garras de su abusivo padre, pero Louis es demasiado joven para poder ser reclamado. Cuando Louis ataca verbalmente a todo el mundo alrededor de él, Harry está determinado a protegerlo, recordándole a su manada las fallas de sus propias parejas.Ahora con dieciocho años, solo y desesperado, Louis está tratando de dejar el odio que tanto tiempo lo ha reclamado. Él desea el corazón y el cuerpo de Harry, ¿pero pueden su viejas costumbres, permitirle abrirse realmente al amor?Una noche, dirigiéndose a casa, se encuentran con lobos que quieren matar a Louis por oponerse al violento ataque del ex-Alfa de la manada del Este, Jackson. Louis, tan acostumbrado a ser desafiante, es ahora un blanco de rudos lobos sin ninguna intención de respetar las reglas.¿Podrá Harry finalmente reclamar a Louis—si puede mantenerlo con vida—o la amargura del jovencito habrá causado un hoyo demasiado profundo?





	le coeur de louis (louis' heart); manada brac #6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manada Brac.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458723) by Lynn Hagen.. 



> Sexto libro de la serie Manada Brac.  
> Escrita por Lynn Hagen.  
> Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
> Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.**  
**EL CORAZÓN DE LOUIS.**

 **L** ouis veía cómo Cecil perdía la cabeza. La pareja del Alfa tenía un brillo en los ojos. Cada vez que se veía así, todo el mundo pagaba el precio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que nosotros saldremos sin ser vistos?— Louis rodó los ojos ante la traviesa expresión de Cecil.

—Justo lo que dije. Vamos. Solo es un poco de diversión. —Cecil juntó sus manos y las frotó, una gran sonrisa cruzó su cara.

—No quiero que Harry se enoje. Eso me haría ganar otro sermón. —Louis se encogió de hombros. Un sermón de su potencial pareja era peor que ir al dentista. Harry podía continuar y continuar por horas. Louis había aprendido a dejar de prestar atención a eso, pero aun así no quería tener que estar sentado y atravesar por eso.

—Vamos. Vive un poco. —La pareja del Alfa trató la técnica del puchero. Louis había visto al grande y malo Alfa sucumbir a esa expresión. Bueno, él no era Maverick.

—¿Qué acerca de los enemigos y los secuestros? He oído acerca de los peligros. —Louis paseaba por la biblioteca y se jaló la barra en su labio inferior, recordando al lobo psicótico que los había cazado y que quería secuestrar a la pareja del Alfa y del Comandante hace dos meses. Aun temblaba al pensar en cómo él había matado al lobo solo para saber después que el lobo aun vivía y ahora, era custodiado por la manada del Este. Louis no quería pasar por nada como eso de nuevo. Él pudo haber defendido a las parejas con valor pero por dentro se moría de miedo.

—No soy un imprudente. Dos de los centinelas irán con nosotros. —Louis sonrió. Cecil estaba rogando igual que un niño que trata de convencer a su mamá de quedarse más tiempo sin irse a dormir. Él había pasado más tiempo encerrado en su habitación ahora que cuando crecía. Louis se frotó las sienes, podía oír el sermón de Harry.

—De cualquier manera, ¿A dónde quieres ir?— Louis sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su columna con la traviesa risa de Cecil.

—A una tienda de tatuajes. Pensé que sería un gran regalo para nuestras parejas, sus nombres tatuados en nuestros pechos. —Cecil movía sus muñecas como si no fueran gran problema—. A ellos les encantará. Te lo prometo.

—¿Tatuajes? ¿Qué con Drew? Sabes que él tiene ese pequeño problema con las agujas. —Louis se había sentido terrible por el chico que era la pareja del Centinela Remi. Drew era un ex adicto, usaba agujas. Las marcas de las cicatrices recorrían su brazo, él hacía su mejor esfuerzo para esconderlas usando camisas de manga larga.

Louis había atacado verbalmente a Drew, burlándose por su adicción, cuando recién llegó a la propiedad. Él había atacado a todo el mundo. Pero ahora estaba preocupado de que Drew estuviera cerca de agujas. ¿Qué si es un disparador o algo así? No quería ser responsable de eso. El chico había estado limpio por mucho tiempo hasta ahora y Remi los mataría si Drew recaía.

—Nosotros cinco estaremos ahí. Él será vigilado de cerca. Los Centinelas no dejarán que nada suceda —Cecil rogaba con la mirada.

Louis soltó el aliento. Quería hacer las cosas bien con las parejas. Él había llegado aquí con un gran chip en su hombro*, insultando a todo el mundo. Aún tenía problemas que resolver. Ser abusado por su padre podría volver a cualquiera un lunático, y él quería olvidarlo. Las parejas y Harry le ayudaron mucho a recorrer el proceso de curación pero aún tenía un largo camino por delante.

 _(*. Chip en su hombro. Era como una forma de exigencia física que invitaba a los opositores a golpear y así provocar una pelea. Se usa metafóricamente para describir a las personas resentidas y agraviadas que fácilmente provocan furia o disputas_ )

—Bien, pero si me gano un sermón por esto, bueno, pensaré en algo diabólico. —Louis no podía creer que hubiera aceptado. ¿Un tatuaje? Quizás eso podría hacer que Harry viera que él estaba en serio acerca de ser su pareja. Había cumplido dieciocho hace un mes y Harry aún no lo reclamaba. Estaba comenzando a sentirse rechazado.

Harry lo trataba amablemente, solo que no de una caliente manera. Mierda, estaba siendo frustrante masturbarse cuando el hombre 'lobo' que quería estaba acostado en la habitación adjunta. Él se acostaba ahí en la noche, rezando porque Harry llegara a él y le profesara su amor y le pidiera que lo aceptara como su pareja. Nada más lejos.

¿Quizás su apariencia Goth* apagaba a Harry? Louis tenía muchos piercing. Usaba esmalte de uñas negro, algunas veces incluso usaba lápiz labial negro. Toda su ropa era negra, y cadenas colgaban por todos lados. Quizás Harry quería a una pareja más conservadora, alguien que Louis no podía ser. A él le gustaba expresarse de esta manera, le gustaba la manera como se veía y no quería cambiar. Ni siquiera por una pareja que no parecía quererlo.

 _(*._ _Goth_ _, se refiere a la_ _subcultura_ _gótica o_ _underground_ _, es un movimiento_ _subcultura_ _existente en varios países. Empezó en el Reino Unido a finales de los 70 y en la escena del Rock gótico que es derivación del_ _Post-punk_ _, suelen ligarse al_ _Add_ _a_ _Genesis_ _pero este se inició en Canadá_ )

¿Quizás él pensaba que Louis era mercancía usada? Enojó a Louis pensar que Harry no lo quisiera a causa de su degenerado padre. ¿Es que acaso eso había sido por su culpa? Su hermano Blair había mantenido a su padre lejos de Louis durante años, ofreciéndose a sí mismo para que el jodido enfermo no se acercara a él, pero una vez que Blair fue echado, él fue juego libre. Louis empujó los recuerdos, enterrándolos una vez más.

—Bien, entonces lo haremos esta noche. No se lo digas a Harry. —Cecil chocó los nudillos con los de Louis y Blair, entonces salió de la biblioteca como si fueran espías en una reunión secreta o algo así. Louis rodó los ojos. Estos chicos realmente necesitaban salir más.

🥀

Louis subió las escaleras del segundo piso en donde compartía cuarto con su guerrero. Bueno, de algún modo, después de todo era la habitación adjunta. Una situación que él rezaba pudiera cambiar pronto.

Empujó la puerta abriéndola y vio a Harry parado junto a la cómoda con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Maldición, si eso no era la perfección, él necesitaría que le revisaran los ojos. Piel bronceada de la cabeza a los pies. Un cuerpo musculoso y cincelado de un metro ochenta y cinco. Louis sintió su pene endurecer solo con ver a Harry revolviendo sus cajones, sus tendones se flexionaban y se extendían con cada movimiento. Se preguntaba si su lobo podría rechazarlo si saltara a su espalda y lo montara hasta que sus caderas se agotaran.

Temiendo que ese fuera el caso, caminó hacia su habitación. Esto era una tortura. Él estaba listo para ir por Harry, lanzarlo al suelo y tragarlo todo. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad contenerse. Se dirigió hacia el espejo y levantó su camiseta, tratando de imaginar el nombre de Harry sobre su corazón. Aun necesitaba elegir un diseño. ¿Cuál debería elegir? Louis quería algo diferente, algo único. Algo que dijera a su muy pronta pareja, lo mucho que significaba para él.

—Eso se llama pezón. Si te fijas, hay otro del otro lado.

Louis bajó la camiseta y se giró para ver a Harry totalmente vestido. Quería arrancarse su cabello castaño debido a la frustración sexual. El hombre que quería estaba justo frente a él y Louis tenía una rabiosa erección. Si solo Harry se acercara y lo tocara y mostrara alguna señal de que lo deseaba. Louis sentía sus labios hormiguear, quería besar a Harry, desde la punta del cuello a su pene.

—Como sea —Louis replicó. Entre más su pene se presionaba dentro de sus jeans, menos paciencia tenía. Un chico no podía aguantar tanto.

Harry lo vio por un momento, suspiró fuerte y salió del cuarto. Louis se mordió una maldición. ¿Por qué Harry siempre lo veía con decepción en su mirada?

—Como sea —murmuró de nuevo mientras tomaba algo de ropa de la cómoda y se dirigía a la ducha. De nuevo, se encontró aliviando el dolor con su propia mano. Apoyó la frente en la pared de la ducha deseando el toque de su pareja. Lágrimas quemaban sus ojos, pero se rehusó dejarlas caer. Él no había llorado cuando su padre se coló a su habitación, y sería un maldito si dejara que alguien lo afectara de esa manera.

🥀

Louis se reunió con las otras parejas en la entrada lateral de la propiedad y subieron en silencio en la parte de atrás de una camioneta.

Loco y Murdock tomaron el asiento del frente. Louis se sentó al lado de Kyoshi. Se moría por preguntarle acerca del Centinela Storm, Kyoshi era su pareja, ¿Por qué sus ojos se arremolinaban en diferentes colores? Pero los labios del lobo se mantenían sellados. El hombre medía dos metros con una actitud de _no-jodas-conmigo_ _,_ así que Louis no lo hacía.

Johnny se sentó del otro lado, saltando en su asiento. El lindo pequeñín de cabello rubio rizado, tenía la emoción escrita por todos lados.

—¿Estás seguro de que no dolerá, Cecil?— Johnny le preguntó por veinteava vez.

—Ya te dije que puede arder, pero no creo que sea más que eso. Solo recuerda que el nombre de tu pareja, Hawk, estará tatuado por siempre arriba de tu corazón.

Maldición, ¿Por qué Cecil no le decía al pequeño chico que podría doler como una perra? Louis sacudió la cabeza. Eso no era su asunto.

Ellos llegaron por la parte de atrás de la tienda de tatuajes. Murdock les dijo que se quedaran hasta que él revisara el lugar.

—¿Estás bien, Drew?— Blair preguntó.

—Bien. Puedo manejar esto. Quiero el nombre de Remi como un recuerdo de lo que significa para mí —Drew sonrió débilmente.

🥀

—Está todo muy silencioso aquí. —Hawk entró al estudio y notó por primera vez que estaba vacío.

 _Hmm_.

Después fue a la cocina. Su pareja, Johnny, actuaba como si tuviera una maldita solitaria*, y ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

 _(*._ _Tapeworms_ _,_ _parasito_ _de la clase de los Cestodos que habita en el intestino, conocido como tenia, lombriz, o solitaria, llega a medir varios metros, de 3 a 7 y absorbe los nutrientes que el individuo ingiere impidiendo que este engorde.)_

Vacío.

El estómago de Hawk comenzó a hacerse un nudo cuando tampoco lo encontró en su recámara. ¿Dónde estaba su lindo bebé?

Fue como una tromba a la oficina de Maverick, las alarmas sonaron en su cabeza cuando encontró a Maverick solo, sentado detrás de su escritorio.

Nada de parejas.

—Sucede algo malo. No puedo encontrar a las parejas por ningún lado.

Maverick se levantó de la silla y rodeó el escritorio. —¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Justo lo que dije. Las parejas se fueron.

Maverick se apresuró a salir de la oficina con Hawk siguiéndolo. —Reúne a tus hombres, ¡Quiero encontrarlos ahora!

Hawk tomó el celular y llamó a Cody, su mejor rastreador. Todos los Centinelas se reunieron en el estudio.

—Nosotros no podemos encontrar a Murdock ni a Loco —Cody le informó al Comandante—. Intentamos con sus celulares pero nos mandan al correo de voz.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a alguno de ellos?— Maverick cuestionó. Si Cecil salía lastimado de alguna manera, el infierno se abriría en la tierra. Su pareja ya había sido traumatizada por su maldito asistente. Las cicatrices que Cecil llevaba era un constante recordatorio de que debía de mantener a su pareja cerca.

—Los vi en la biblioteca hace unas horas —Gunnar contestó.

—Maldición. —Maverick tenía la sensación de que su pequeña pareja estaba en uno de sus alocados planes de nuevo. Cuando recién se emparejó con Cecil, él era tímido, sumiso. Ahora el pequeño truhán había recuperado la confianza que había perdido a causa de su ex novio quien abusó de él durante dos años. Él era travieso y aventurero. Maverick amaba que Cecil tuviera fuego dentro de él. Solo deseaba que no tuviera que cazarlo constantemente. Veía otra tunda en el futuro cercano.

—Cecil —Jasper sonrió.

—Lo pagará. Sigue tratando con los teléfonos celulares. Al menos tuvo el sentido común de llevar a dos Centinelas con él. Quiero hablar con tus hombres cuando ellos regresen, Hawk. ―Maverick entró a su oficina, planeando ya el castigo de su pareja.

—No antes de que les arranque la piel —Hawk gruñó.

🥀

Louis se agarraba a los brazos de la silla apretando los dientes. ¿De quién había sido esa tonta idea? Oh si, de Cecil. ¿Quién fue lo suficientemente tonto como para escucharlo? Louis.

El sudor cubría su frente y hormigueaba sus sienes mientras la pistola zumbaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo les tomaría escribir cinco letras? Se sentía como si un cuchillo cortara su piel. Sus piercing no habían dolido tanto. Él no podía dejar que se notara. No podía, considerando que Johnny lo había tomado como un campeón, eso impactó a Louis. Drew sería el último y ahora seguía él.

El artista del tatuaje limpió su piel, entonces comenzó a aguijonearlo de nuevo. Si así es como se siente, por todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo era mejor que valiera la pena.

—Hecho. —El tipo se inclinó y dejó la pistola. Vertió un líquido claro en una servilleta de papel y colocó el linimento en el pecho de Louis extendiéndolo sobre su pecho antes de cubrirlo con una gasa y cinta. Louis se puso de pie y se estiró. Todas las parejas que habían atendido antes estaban de pie con el pecho desnudo y un parche sobre su corazón. Ahora se sentía conectado a ellos, como si fuera uno de ellos.

—¿Te dolió?— Blair se acercó a él vacilante. Su hermano había estado tratando de acercarse a él desde que llegó. Louis lo había odiado con pasión por haberlo dejado atrás. Lentamente se fue dando cuenta que Blair también había sido una víctima, como él, pero una pequeña parte de él no podía dejar ir las últimas hebras de resentimiento.

Se encogió de hombros. Su usual respuesta estos días. Louis sentía que era una gran mejoría en lugar de sus comentarios mordaces y amargos.

La decepción de Blair irradiaba de él, pero Louis no podía alcanzarlo. Ellos, todos, lo trataban con amabilidad, incluso cuando él no correspondía el gesto. Se puso la camisa por su cabeza y cuidadosamente la bajó cubriendo el blanco parche.

Louis y el resto de las parejas se preguntaban qué nombre se había tatuado Keata en su pecho, pero él se rehusaba a decirle a alguien e incluso le hizo jurar al artista que guardaría el secreto. Gritó en su lengua nativa cuando alguien trató de asomarse, y Loco advirtió que dejaran a Keata en paz.

Drew tomo asientó y Louis notó que Cecil y Johnny se acercaron a él, vigilándolo. Murdock estaba localizado en la puerta del frente, viendo hacia la repisa de libros, pero Louis sabía que su relajada apariencia era justo eso, apariencia. Sus sentidos estaban alertas a todo lo que los rodeaba, escuchando.

Los lobos Timber tenían súper oído, visión nocturna y habilidades para el rastreo. Ellos dominaban a todas las otras manadas por sus habilidades. Cuando estaban en su forma de lobo eran más grandes que el promedio, ferozmente protectores de sus tierras y su pareja.

Louis vio hacia Loco. Él estaba apoyado en el mostrador viendo a Drew. Loco tenía un hermoso cabello plateado; no como el de los humanos de edad. Era realmente resplandeciente. Sus ojos eran negros como la media noche, lo que hacía que Louis fuera cauteloso. Su penetrante mirada era atemorizante.

Louis se puso de pie viendo el lugar, revisando los artículos en venta. Él quería reemplazar algunos de los aros en sus orejas. Que decoraban su oreja desde la punta al lóbulo, acentuando su actitud. A él le gustaba el dragón. Había un aro que era una víbora que iba a lo largo de su oreja. ¿Quizás uno grande en lugar de seis diferentes? Eso podría ser un cambio.

—Detente —Drew siseó.

Louis se giró. Podía ver el sudor cubrir la piel de Drew. Maldición. Johnny colocó su mano sobre la de Drew y comenzó a hablarle suavemente. Eso pareció calmar algo a Drew. Esto había sido estúpido. Nunca debieron traer a Drew. Ellos mismos no deberían de estar aquí.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito respirar —Drew se rió nerviosamente.

¿Deberían llamar a Remi? Al diablo con la sorpresa si Drew recaía.

—Está bien, Estoy listo —Drew soltó un profundo aliento, entonces asintió.

El artista asintió y regresó a su trabajo, el zumbido de la pistola continuó.

La cabeza de todo el mundo giró cuando Murdock gruñó mientras un chico entraba a la tienda. Se detuvo cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él. Su mirada fue de Murdock a Loco, tragando visiblemente.

—Está bien, Tangee. Ellos son amigos. —El artista siguió con su trabajo sin levantar la vista.

Tangee se deslizó hacia la izquierda, evitando a Murdock como una plaga. Louis notó que ambos brazos estaban tatuados desde las muñecas hasta los hombros en un intrincado dibujo tribal y un diseño de dragones, en su cuello había una pared de flamas que lamían sus orejas y mentón. Muy cool. Su cabello era castaño claro con reflejos rojos, corto y peinado para todos lados, Automáticamente le agradó el chico. Louis podía decir que ellos podrían ser amigos en otra vida, pero en esta no se le permitía tener amigos del exterior.

—Terminado. —El tatuador declaró, repitiendo el proceso de limpieza con Drew, entonces Drew se puso de pie, frotando su brazo. Ellos necesitaban regresarlo con su pareja.

Cecil pagó con su tarjeta de crédito lo de todos y se puso su camisa. Loco los dirigió a la puerta de atrás. Murdock revisó el estacionamiento antes de que ellos entraran a la camioneta.

Las parejas charlaban de camino a casa sobre cómo no les había dolido el tatuarse, Johnny declaró que sintió como picaduras de mosquitos. Louis se mordió el interior de la lengua para detener la carcajada que amenazaba emerger. Su atención cambió hacia Drew, quien parecía estar mucho mejor. Él y Loco hablaban en privado.

Ellos trataron de escabullirse por la puerta lateral pero fueron recibidos por las seis parejas en la entrada con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido en su hermosa cara.

Eso no se veía prometedor.

—¿Puedo preguntar en dónde pasaron la tarde ustedes siete?— Maverick se veía como si estuviera listo para masticar clavos. Louis tragó saliva. Él sabía que ese era el único en toda la casa con quien no se jugaba. El Alfa Maverick, la pareja de Cecil, medía dos metros diez y el aire crepitaba a su alrededor. Él no necesitaba tratar de verse intimidante. Eso le venía de forma natural. Maverick pasó su mano a través de su largo y negro cabello mientras su mirada se suavizaba al ver a Cecil.

—Queríamos sorprender a nuestras parejas con un regalo. No podía decirte que íbamos a salir a conseguirlo, ¿ahora puedo entrar?— Cecil se acurrucó con Maverick, haciendo que se viera menos atemorizante.

—Vamos. —Harry tomó el antebrazo de Louis y lo jaló a las escaleras. Cerró la puerta del cuarto, entonces rodeó a Louis.

—¿Te molestaría decirme por qué tú y las otras parejas salieron de misión sin decirle a nadie? ¿Qué hiciste?— Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a Louis. Sus ojos se volvieron carmesí. Louis no quería atravesar por esto. —¿Bien? Estoy esperando. ¿Tienes algo que ver con ese descabellado plan?

Las manos de Louis en un puño a sus lados. Cada vez que algo sucedía, Harry inmediatamente asumía que él estaba en medio de ese lío. ¿Por qué su pareja lo consideraba tan poco? Él había tratado. Estaba cansado de intentarle mostrar a Harry que estaba tratando de cambiar, tratando de tener algo de paz.

Se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia su recámara. Iba a evitarlo aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera. Quizás si no lo veía, sería mucho menos dolorosa la decepción que había en su mirada todo el tiempo, ver al hombre que quería pero que no podía tener.

—No, no lo harás, Louis. Ven aquí y explícame por qué te escapaste —Harry demandó.

—No tengo que contestarte ni a ti ni a nadie más, solo... solo déjame en paz. —Louis se sentía derrotado. ¿Por qué se molestaba? No es que Harry pudiera halagarlo por simbolizar sus sentimientos con su nombre sobre su corazón. Él podría probablemente darle a Louis otro sermón de los peligros de infección debido a las agujas o alguna mierda de esa.

—Si, tienes que contestarme. Usa un tono de respeto o te confinaré a tu habitación una vez más. 

Louis se mordió la respuesta. No tenía caso discutir con un guerrero cuando él siempre era el equivocado. En momentos como este, desearía no haber venido aquí. Harry actuaba más como su padre que como su pareja, y Louis no necesitaba otro padre. Ese aspecto de su vida no necesitaba ser recordado.

—¿Podemos discutir esto después? Estoy realmente cansado. ―Louis esperaba que Harry le gritara de nuevo, pero Harry solo asintió y movió su mano despidiéndose.

Louis se acurrucó en su cama, la soledad lo acompañaba, ¿Cuántas veces había buscado solo un toque, solo para tranquilizarse, solo para que el lobo se alejara? Quería una relación con Harry como la que veía en las otras parejas, la manera en la que los otros guerreros veían a sus parejas.

Acomodó la almohada bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, deseando que todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla.

🥀

Harry miró el cuarto de Louis a la mañana siguiente. Su pareja ya se había vestido y se había ido. 

Sabía que no había sido justo con Louis anoche, cuando las parejas salieron a su aventura. Había estado tan malditamente asustado cuando Louis desapareció, así que tenía la cabeza caliente y sobre reaccionó empeorando la situación. Harry se había enterado de que las parejas habían ido a tatuarse. Se preguntó qué se había hecho su pareja pero estaba demasiado avergonzado para preguntar después de la manera en que se había comportado.

La urgencia de reclamar a su pareja era fuerte, pero Harry quería ser cuidadoso, no quería traumatizar a Louis aún más. Su padre había abusado de él, y Harry no quería que su pareja lo viera también a él como un monstruo. Cuando su pareja estuviera lista, él lo sabría. Hasta entonces Harry aliviaba la presión con su propia mano y con imágenes de Louis, entonces se liberaba rápidamente. Si alguna cosa no sucedía pronto, él podría jalarse la maldita cosa hasta arrancarsela.

Harry frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras veía hacia afuera por la ventana de la recámara. Las cosas de pareja eran complicadas. Si solo tuviera una mágica respuesta. Se sentó en la ventana y jaló sus rodillas hacia su pecho para atarse las botas.

—Hey, ¿estás listo?

Levantó la vista y asintió hacia el guerrero Evan. —Otro día en la tierra feliz. —Harry acomodó las piernas del pantalón y se puso de pie.

Ellos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Maverick. El Alfa estaba sentado atrás del escritorio pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Ese parecía ser su estado natural últimamente.

—El pescador Paul me llamó. Dijo que un par de extraños han rondando por la marina últimamente. Quiero que Harry y Cody vayan a revisar. Avísenme lo que descubran.

Maldición, Harry quería pasar el día con su pareja, creía que un día fuera de la propiedad le sentaría bien a Louis. Bueno, un día sin tener que salir a hurtadillas. Era inútil discutir eso con Maverick. El Alfa no cambiaría de opinión. El lobo tenía instintos que sorprendían a todos y los sostenía.

Harry estaba de pésimo humor para cuando dejó la oficina y salió. Ni siquiera fue capaz de encontrar a Louis antes de irse para avisarle que estaría fuera durante un tiempo.

Cerró fuerte la puerta de la camioneta después de entrar.

—Hey, cuida mi bebé, o te ato al techo y te dejo ahí —dijo Cody irritado.

—Puedo ver que estás tan emocionado como yo por ser niñera de un bote en el muelle.

—Si, porque yo tenía grandes planes. Disney World, discutir con Storm sobre la mejor manera de tomar una cerveza, y la cremé de la cremé... yo estaba planeando cortarme las uñas de los pies. ―Cody encendió la camioneta, encendió el estéreo antes de que Harry pudiera decir otra palabra.

Harry empujó la bota cuando el loco lobo aceleró levantando la grava del camino. ¿Quién infiernos le enseñó a manejar como en NASCAR? Amigo, él ya estaba manejando a cien. Harry llevó las manos al techo de la camioneta cuando Cody frenó e hizo que la camioneta girara en el pavimento. El lobo no tenía ningún sentido común para él.

Con sus habilidades de conducir, o la falta de ellas, hicieron cinco minutos. Ellos vivían a veinte minutos de distancia. Sus nervios se dispararon para el momento que Speed Racer llegó al estacionamiento. Harry cerró la puerta de golpe, molestando a Cody a propósito. Pasó sus manos por su camiseta negra mientras se dirigían al muelle seis.

—Hey, Paul —Cody gritó junto al bote.

Harry revisó el área, no veía a nadie sospechoso rondando. Esa iba a ser una larga mañana.

—Hey, amigos. Maverick me dijo que venían. Vamos, suban. ―El humano, que no sabía que ellos no eran humanos, los guió a la cocina. Paul creía que eran un grupo de buenos chicos que ayudaban a la gente. Si solo supiera. No es que ellos no ayudaran, pero su principal objetivo era mantener a las parejas seguras y su secreto bien cuidado. A Maverick no le gustaba lo desconocido y es por eso que estaban aquí.

—¿Quieren algo de beber, chicos?— Paul sacó una botella de whiskey.

—Claro, por qué no. —Harry tomó el vaso ofrecido. Ellos no podían emborracharse. Cuando los shifter lo consumían, era solo por el sabor. Solo porque seguirían sobrios no quiere decir que no podían disfrutar del sabor de un buen whiskey.

—Entonces, ¿has visto a esos traficantes?— Harry quería ir directo al punto.

—Conozco a todo el mundo por aquí. A todos los propietarios y la mayoría de los invitados. Esos tres hombres que han estado rondando por aquí últimamente, nunca los había visto.

—Uh, está bien. ¿Por qué sospechas?— Cody preguntó.

—Le dije a Maverick que no podía poner mi dedo en eso, solo es por la manera en que actuaban. No hablan con nadie, solo ven los botes. Como si esperaran algo.

Genial, ellos iban a ser niñeras debido al instinto paranoico de alguien. En ocasiones Maverick necesitaba que le examinaran la cabeza. Harry dejó el vaso y se frotó la cara. —Voy a subir, ver si veo algo.

Harry subió corriendo. Básicamente quería dejar de estar con esos dos esta mañana. Podía pensar en muchas mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo. Como joder a Louis hasta que se le cayera el pene. No solo era que Harry estuviera enojado por toda esta tontería que Maverick le hacía hacer, sino que estaba tan sexualmente frustrado que podría correrse viendo el canal de animales. Sí, eso estaba mal para él.

Harry tomó una de las sillas del muelle, palmeando con su pulgar la pierna. Él se volvería loco solo sentado ahí. La única cosa que podía ver eran gaviotas. —¿Quiénes son los sospechosos que andan por aquí?— le preguntó a los pájaros que volaban.

—Si ellos te contestan, estoy fuera —Cody bromeó sentándose a su lado.

—¿Paul tiene algo más que su instinto?

—No. Solo su instinto.

La cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás de la silla. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Louis.

🥀

Louis tomó cuidado especial al retirar la gaza. Aplicó linimento sobre el nombre de Harry. El artista había hecho un trabajo asombroso. El nombre de Harry estaba arqueado a un par de centímetros sobre su pezón, una nube suspendida con la luna escondiéndose detrás de ella. La palabra 'Amor' estaba escrita en letras más pequeñas formando el nombre de Harry. Él había querido ser diferente, especial.

Tomó la camiseta y rápidamente se la puso cuando oyó a Harry moviéndose en el cuarto de al lado. No estaba listo para mostrarle a su pareja el regalo que estaba tan emocionado de darle. Si las acciones de anoche significaban algo, Harry probablemente ni siquiera apreciaría el gesto.

Louis metió las manos en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras con su nuevo mantra. Si él se mantenía lejos de Harry, su corazón no seguiría desgarrándose a la mitad.

—¿Tú, piel ting ting?— Louis se mordió una risa ante el divertido pequeño asiático. Se necesitaba un intérprete de tiempo completo alrededor de Keata, o alguna realmente buena droga para incluso comenzar a entender una maldita palabra de lo que él decía.

—¿Quieres decir pica*?— A él realmente le agradaba Keata. Nunca se aburría alrededor del pequeño chico. Mantenía a todo el mundo de puntas tratando de descifrar lo que quería decir. Quizás ellos deberían de tomar un curso de Japonés para ayudar al hombre, probablemente sería agradable para Keata tener una conversación decente con todo el mundo y no solo con su primo, Kyoshi.

 _(*. Confusión de_ _palabas_ _sobre_ _Sting_ _, pica, y_ _Ting_ _ting_ )

Louis tenía algo en qué pensar mientras le contestaba a Keata. —Si, esto pica, pero me gusta. ¿Qué te hiciste?— A Louis como a todo el mundo le picaba la curiosidad sobre el tatuaje de Keata.

—No, no. Louis no fisgoneará. No decir. —Keata movía su dedo.

Valió la pena tratar. Louis y Keata se dirigieron a la cocina y se encontraron a las otras parejas sentados desayunando. Ellos tomaron un plato y se unieron a la charla.

—Hawk me besó toda la noche, le dije que se detuviera, pero él solo gruñó —Johnny se carcajeaba.

—Maverick se quedó sin habla. Déjame decirte que fui recompensado por el esfuerzo —Cecil se rió graciosamente mientras llevaba los pancakes a la boca.

Louis sintió una punzada de celos por cómo las parejas de esos chicos reaccionaron. Deseaba que todo con él también fuera una historia favorable que contar, pero la suya no era del tipo de final feliz, era una historia deprimente.

—Blair, no hablas. Solo sigues con esa tonta sonrisa en tu cara ―Cecil lanzó un pan a la cabeza de Blair, quien lo palmeó alejándolo.

—Yo estoy con Blair —Drew se ruborizó—. Solo les diré que soy voluntario a ir a dejar toda mi sangre por tener otra noche como esta de nuevo. —Drew tomó una pieza de tocino mientras su sonrisa crecía.

—Storm dice que él también quiere un tatuaje con mi nombre. Para honrar nuestro compromiso —Kyoshi comentó.

Louis comió en silencio mientras rezaba porque nadie le preguntara cómo había reaccionado Harry. Ellos sabían que él aún no había sido reclamado, pero nadie le preguntaba por qué y Louis estaba agradecido de eso, considerando que él aun trataba de contestarse eso a sí mismo.

—¿Puedo ver el tuyo, Louis?— Drew preguntó desde el otro lado de la mesa. Louis levantó su camiseta y se oyeron los halagos alrededor de la mesa, pero nadie preguntó por la reacción de Harry. Él realmente los había juzgado mal en su primera impresión. Estos chicos eran la clase de gente que Louis podía considerar como amigos. Todos ellos tenían sus problemas, desde adicción de drogas, a abuso de los padres, y Louis imaginaba que ellos sabían cuándo dejar el tema en paz.

—Es hermoso, Louis —Drew sonrió.

Todos ellos mostraron su artístico trabajo y cada uno le puso su propia personalidad, ninguno era igual. Louis arqueó una ceja ante el de Blair. Arriba del nombre de Dakota estaba un lobo con los caninos extendidos, ¿Qué era eso? Él había oído acerca del pequeño fetiche de Blair a ser mordido, así que imaginó que eso lo simbolizaba. No creía que él pudiera ni siquiera entender la necesidad de su hermano por el dolor.

—¿Keata?— Blair se inclinó hacia adelante esperando poder verlo.

—No, no. Blair no fisgonea. —De nuevo, Keata no dejó que nadie viera su escondido tatuaje.

—Bien. Sabes que los secretos por aquí no duran mucho. —Blair se recargó con un puchero. Kyoshi le interpretó a Keata lo que había dicho.

—Veremos —Keata replicó.

—Danos algún tip —Drew rogó.

—Cuatro letras —Keata se rió graciosamente, él sabía que el nombre de muchos guerreros tenían cuatro letras, dejando que siguiera el suspenso.

Todos ellos empezaron a decir uno y otro nombre, cuando un fuerte golpe retumbó en la cocina. Alguien había tratado de tumbar la puerta del frente. Todos se pusieron de pie y fueron al vestíbulo para ver quién había hecho que las paredes vibraran.

—¡Tráelo aquí ahora!— Demandó en un profundo timbre de voz que hizo que todos oyeran.

—¿Quién es ese?— Johnny murmuró.

—No sé, pero quien sea es...joder, hombre, es enorme —Louis contestó mientras veía a los guerreros llegar a la puerta del frente en su forma de lobos, gruñendo y ladrando. El extraño ni siquiera parpadeó.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede, Zeus?— Maverick igualó el timbre de voz de Zeus en su demandante tono de Alfa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del frente.

Una chispa de ira cruzó los rasgos de Zeus mientras el guerrero de piel oscura luchaba por el control.

—He sido paciente esperando a que mi pareja se presente. Suficiente, quiero que venga a mí ahora. —Zeus apretó los puños a los lados y sus ojos buscaban a su pareja.

—¿De quién está hablando?— Drew preguntó en un murmullo de voz.

Todo el mundo se encogió de hombros. Louis se fijó en el tamaño del hombre. Santa mierda, él era un par de centímetros más alto que Maverick. A Louis le recordaba al Goliat de la biblia. Su cuerpo era fuerte, con músculos voluminosos. Rezó por nunca encontrarse a ese hombre en un callejón oscuro. Debía de requerir el esfuerzo combinado de todos los guerreros para vencerlo.

—Como ya te dije, Zeus, esa es decisión de Jasper. Y no puedo forzar a mis Centinelas a emparejarse. Ahora, si deseas podemos ir a mi oficina para discutir sobre esto. —Zeus asintió y Maverick lo guió por el pasillo.

—Hombre, ¿Jasper es su pareja?— Louis tembló al pensar en tener una pareja tan intimidante y siniestra. Harry era feroz, pero este lobo parecía que la misma madre naturaleza había jalado los intestinos de la tierra y lo construyó. Espeluznante mierda.

—¿Pensé que Cody era su pareja?— Drew preguntó con una expresión de confusión.

—No, solo son los mejores amigos y amantes —Cecil le informó.

 _Pobre_ _Cody_ , pensó Louis. Debería de estar pasando un infierno al saber que su mejor amigo iba a ser tomado por otro. Los dos Centinelas habían estado juntos por doscientos años y se adoraban el uno al otro, constantemente se acariciaban y besaban.

Louis había notado desde que Maverick se había reunido con el nuevo Alfa de la manada del Este que Cody había mantenido su distancia. Se preguntó qué estaba sucediendo y ahora lo sabía. Eso era algo que arruinaba las cosas.

Entonces, Louis se preguntó ¿Por qué Jasper no estaba con su pareja? Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde estaba Harry?

🥀

—Hay una feria en la ciudad por la marina. ¿Quieres ir?— Harry preguntó mientras se ponía las botas.

Louis estaba de pie en medio del cuarto, impactado. ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo Harry que salieran? El corazón de Louis se aceleró y su emoción era tan grande que apenas podía contenerse al pensar que pasaría tiempo con su pareja designada.

—Está bien —logró decir mientras trataba de mantener sus hormonas bajo control.

—Bueno. Le diré a un guerrero que te acompañe.

—Espera, ¿no vas a ir?— Louis preguntó con decepción y confusión entrelazándose en la pregunta.

—No, tengo turno para patrullar hoy, pero me aseguraré de que tengas dinero y alguien que te cuide —Harry sonrió y salió del cuarto.

Louis apretó los dientes mientras las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos. Quería gritar la rabia que se formaba en su interior. Louis quería desgarrar el cuarto. Su ira aumentó cuando las lágrimas finalmente cayeron.

🥀

Louis tomó una bolsa de algodón de azúcar mientras caminaba, el azúcar azul se derritió en su lengua mientras él y Evan hacían línea para subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Evan era un lobo muy amable, pero Louis no podía evitar desear que fuera Harry. Sabía que había una manera para iniciar el ser pareja, pero todas las parejas habían mantenido los labios cerrados sobre eso. Además, ¿realmente quería forzar el reclamo? Siempre se preguntaría si Harry realmente lo quería o era porque Louis lo había engañado.

La rueda de la fortuna se detuvo arriba y Louis vio hacia abajo para ver la actividad. Algunas veces deseaba ser cualquiera menos él mismo. Podía oír la música, ver las sonrisas de las parejas que se agarraban de las manos y se reían. ¿Por qué no podía ser él? Vio a todos los guerreros abajo. No era difícil no ver los enormes cuerpos. Incluso vio a las parejas correr por varios de los puestos, tratando de ganar un animal de peluche.

Louis vio patinadores más allá de la feria. Ellos estaban en una especie de parque mostrando sus habilidades. Sus ojos siguieron los giros y vueltas de la actuación de los chicos. Quizás podía hablar con Evan e ir un momento allá.

El asiento tembló cuando lentamente descendieron bajando a la tierra.

—¿Podemos ir al parque un momento?

—¿Por qué quieres ir allá?— Los suspicaces ojos de Evan veían a Louis fijamente. El lobo era conocido por tener un aire de peligro a su alrededor. Blair una vez dijo que él exhalaba dolor. Evan no aceptaba mierdas de nadie.

—Solo quiero ver a los patinadores un momento. —Louis estudió a su escolta por el día. Era un hermoso lobo. Su cabello castaño caía en ondas por sus hombros, y tenía unos hermosos ojos café que parecían brillar. Louis lo vio de arriba abajo, apreciando los firmes músculos en sus pantalones de trabajo y su ajustada camiseta. Él no era voluminoso como algunos de los guerreros. Era esculpido y compacto, justo con la cantidad adecuada de volumen.

Louis se inclinó acercándose, inhalando el masculino aroma de Evan. Su pene se movió con el almizcleño aroma que inundó sus sentidos. Se apartó cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo. Él no era Harry, y necesitaba mantener las distancias. Entonces ¿por qué quería acercarse de nuevo?

Evan se encogió de hombros. —No veo que haya problema en eso.

Él guió al guerrero a la orilla del parque en donde ambos vieron el talento de los chicos. Louis deslizó su mano sobre la de Evan y lo guió a una banca. No la soltó cuando se sentaron, Louis sudaba a mares.

Evan suavemente jaló su mano liberándola mientras Louis tomaba una profunda respiración. Estaba confundido por sus acciones, preguntándose sobre la reacción de su cuerpo, Harry era su pareja, ¿no es así? Louis sentía la conexión, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía atraído hacia Evan? Louis apoyó los codos en sus rodillas mientras veía a dos ardillas correr, persiguiéndose la una a la otra hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un árbol mientras oía que raspaban el pavimento. Sintió el calor de los muslos de Evan cerca.

¿Realmente quería ver a los patinadores o quería estar a solas con Evan? El pensamiento lo asustó. Quizás ellos deberían regresar a la feria. Louis pensó en Harry y lo vio con su hermoso y desordenado cabello ondulado húmedo después de la ducha, sus verdes ojos brillaban cuando trataba de bromear con Louis. La manera en que él veía a Louis con decepción y la manera en que Louis siempre se sentía solo y aislado.

Louis se frotó la cara y se recargó en la banca. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? Quizás la tinta del tatuaje tenía veneno y se le estaba comiendo sus neuronas. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás por la manera en que estaba actuando.

—¿Estas bien, cachorro?— Evan se inclinó con preocupación en su rostro.

Louis acortó la distancia. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de Evan, se quedó sin aliento.

Evan se sobresaltó y se apartó, el shock lentamente aumentó y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿A qué estás jugando, Louis?— Evan vio alrededor para ver si alguien habría podido ver el casto beso.

—Yo–Yo. —Louis se levantó de la banca y corrió entre la multitud mientras su mente se apresuró a tratar de explicar qué infiernos había sucedido. Harry, él quería a Harry. No a Evan ni a ningún otro hombre del planeta. Harry.

Corrió pasando el camino y bajó hacia el muelle, se apoyó en el barandal cuando sintió que la bilis subía a su garganta. Lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras contemplaba saltar al agua y alejarse de su traidor ser. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso a su lobo? ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

—¡Louis!

Louis no podía verlo. Oyó a su hermano, Blair, gritarle, pero él no quería que lo encontraran. ¿Cómo podría ver la cara de su guerrero sabiendo que lo había traicionado? Eso era imperdonable.

Louis miró sobre sus hombros y vio a los guerreros dirigirse hacia él con sus parejas en rastra. Sus ojos vieron a Evan y la vergüenza llenó todo su ser. Sus manos se aferraron al barandal mientras subía las piernas, saltando a las frías y furiosas aguas.

🥀

—¿Puedo hablar contigo, Maverick?— Jasper preguntó tocando en la puerta de la oficina.

Maverick bajó las piernas de su escritorio y se enderezó. ―Seguro, entra. —Le señaló a Jasper uno de los sillones de cuero frente a su escritorio. Maverick se recargó y jaló el vello por debajo de su labio inferior, anticipando la conversación.

Vio afectuosamente al pelirrojo Centinela. Jasper era la paradoja de su manada. Él era un fuerte y capaz guerrero, pero estaba construido delgado y solo medía un metro setenta y cinco. Se mantenía a sí mismo como el mejor de ellos, pero hacía unas galletas de chocolate y un  _Manicotti_  para morir. Maverick no podía dejar de pensar en Jasper como si fuera un guerrero femenino o un guerrero con un toque femenino. Sabía sin dudarlo que era un verdadero sumiso. No de la pareja en su manada, pero si de su pareja. O lo sería si sacara la cabeza de su culo y dejara que Zeus lo reclamara.

—No quiero meter en problemas a nuestra manada. Solo estoy un infierno confundido. Me siento dividido. Es peor entre más espero. También quiero reclamarlo, quiero a mi pareja, Es solo que... ―Jasper retorció sus manos en su regazo.

—Cody — Maverick sugirió.

—Sí. Lo amo con todo mi corazón pero nunca me engañé con eso, él nunca sería mi pareja. No puedo lastimarlo, Alfa. Él es mi mejor amigo, mi  _Code-hombre_. —Jasper tomó aire y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

Maverick rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en la silla al lado de Jasper, apoyando su mano en el hombro del guerrero con los ojos llorosos.

—No te voy a forzar a hacer lo que aún no estás listo para hacer. Solo recuerda que dos corazones están involucrados y uno se va a quebrar. Solo tienes que buscar en ti y decidir cuál. Cody aún tiene la posibilidad de encontrar a su pareja, la tuya te está esperando. ¿Realmente quieres dejar pasar tu oportunidad? Solo es una. Recuérdalo. —Maverick le sonrió compasivamente mientras Jasper se iba sumido en sus pensamientos.

🥀

Louis estaba helado hasta los huesos, su cuerpo temblaba y sus dientes castañeaban tan fuerte que podrían llegar a quebrarse. Sus manos cerradas en un puño mientras mantas eran apiladas alrededor de él.

Evan lo sostenía cerca mientras el agua goteaba de su cabello. El cerebro de Louis medio trabajaba, pero sabía que Evan se había tirado detrás de él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el guerrero quería salvarlo después de la humillación que le causó?

—Gracias, Paul —alguien dijo cuándo más mantas rodearon su tembloroso cuerpo.

—Voy a llevarlo a casa. —Evan se puso de pie y cargó a Louis hacia la camioneta que esperaba. Subió al asiento trasero, acurrucando más cerca a Louis. ¿Por qué Evan era tan protector? Louis tenía demasiado frío y estaba demasiado exhausto como para tratar de darle sentido a eso. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Evan mientras trataba en vano de absorber el calor del cuerpo del lobo.

—¿Por qué, Louis?— Evan le murmuró al oído.

—¿Besarte o saltar?— bromeó tranquilamente.

Evan gruñó. —Ambos.

Louis evitó su mirada. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No estaba en la crisis de la mediana edad, solo tenía dieciocho años. Ahora no sentía una urgencia. ¿Solo fue una momentánea debilidad? ¿Por qué había sido débil?

—No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros viendo a Evan, sintió el cariño inundar su pecho pero nada más.

—¿Te sientes atraído hacia mí, Louis?— Evan preguntó incluso más bajo. Loco estaba manejando.

—De nuevo, no lo sé. —Louis se acurrucó en el regazo de Evan cuando pregunta tras pregunta bombardeaba su mente.

—Duerme, jovencito. Preocúpate acerca de esto después. ―Evan jaló las mantas más apretadas a su alrededor mientras el movimiento del camino arrullaba a Louis y se quedó dormido.

🥀

Harry corrió al vestíbulo y tomó a Louis de los brazos de Evan. —¿Qué sucedió?— Podía sentir a su pareja temblando y húmedo.

—Saltó al agua en la marina —Loco le contestó.

—¿Por qué infiernos hizo eso?— Harry jaló a Louis más fuerte hacia su pecho mientras esperaba que alguien le explicara lo que había sucedido.

—Honestamente no sé —Murdock contestó.

Harry tomaría las medidas necesarias para lograr quitarle la ropa húmeda a Louis y darle líquidos calientes. Sabía que los humanos podrían enfermarse fácilmente, y él no quería que su pareja pudiera enfermarse. Había cosas como la neumonía y el estreptococo en la garganta que podrían lastimarlo. Louis era joven con un saludable sistema inmune, pero él no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Llevó a Louis a su cama y le quitó las botas mojadas, después los empapados calcetines. Louis parecía estar exhausto porque seguía dormido. Harry jaló suavemente los brazos de Louis para quitarle el suéter sobre la cabeza. La cosa pesaba como una tonelada por el agua. Se detuvo un momento y se dio cuenta que por primera vez vería desnudo a su pareja.

Harry alejó esos pensamientos. Esto era para conseguir que estuviera caliente lo más rápidamente posible, ¿no es así?

Él le quito la camiseta negra y tomó una respiración. Harry vio el tatuaje en el pecho de Louis. Pasó sus dedos sobre él, asombrado al ver su nombre tatuado en un hermoso patrón. Las nubes sobre las letras se veían irreales con la luna escondiéndose. Se acercó y descubrió que su nombre no estaba trazado con líneas sino con una palabra que se repetía una y otra vez: amor.

Sus manos temblaban cuando desabrochó la mojada mezclilla y la bajó por sus piernas, él iba al natural. Harry vio su flácido pene acurrucado contra su muslo. Incluso en estado flácido quitaba el aliento. Louis mantenía el vello recortado, lo que Harry consideró que era más sexy que el infierno. Su propio pene saltó ante le vista y empezó a llenarse. Bajó los jeans el resto del camino y luchó contra la lujuria que lo invadía... tomó una manta y cubrió a su pareja. Gritó en las escaleras y pidió que alguien le llevara sopa caliente y té.

Tomando la ropa mojada la echó por el conducto que conducía a la zona de lavandería y regresó a la cama. Harry estaba impactado con el jovencito. Su plumoso cabello castaño con mechones más claros. Su rostro era como el de un ángel cuando dormía. Los piercing parecían fuera de lugar en su suave cara. Le gustaban. Solo que no parecían ajustar ahora.

Su pareja era delgado y medía uno sesenta y cinco. Harry siempre tenía problemas para respirar cuando Louis giraba sus cristalinos ojos azules hacia él.

Louis se movió y Harry se sentó al lado de él, pasando su mano por el cabello de su pareja. Lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta por esperar. Solo estaba tratando de protegerlo. Se inclinó y pasó sus labios sobre los de Louis, sintió que Louis exhalaba. Harry giró la cabeza y acarició con su nariz la mejilla de Louis, sintiendo la suave piel bajo él.

Harry se alejó cuando tocaron a la puerta, Jasper traía una bandeja con los artículos necesarios. Se lo agradeció y los llevó a la cama. ¿Debería dejarlo dormir? Necesitaba calentarse. Podría dormir de nuevo una vez que tomara la sopa y el té.

—Despierta, bebé. —Harry pasó su mano por un lado de la cara de Louis y Louis parpadeó—. Eso es. Despierta.

Louis comenzó a estremecerse. Sus labios temblaban a causa del frío. Harry lo jaló, sentándolo y llevó la taza de caldo a sus labios.

—Bebe. Está caliente. —Harry sostenía la taza mientras los labios de Louis tocaban la taza, sus ojos fijos en los de Harry. Una sola lágrima se deslizó por la cara de su pareja.

—Tranquilo, bebé, sécate los ojos. Discutiremos los por qué después. Quiero calentarte ahora. —Harry levantó la taza a los labios de Louis una vez más pero Louis giró la cabeza. Sus hombros se estremecían mientras confesaba.

—Yo te fui infiel, Harry.

El mundo de Harry giró sobre su propio eje. Las cuatro palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez.  _No. no, no_. No su pareja, ¿Quién? ¿Quién había tocado a su Louis? ¿Quién se acostó con su pareja?

La rabia desgarraba su alma mientras sus caninos salían y sus ojos se volvían carmesí. Sus garras quebraron la taza en sus manos cuando salieron por sus dedos, el líquido caliente se esparció por sus muslos. Tenía que alejarse de su pareja pero no antes de descubrir con quién.

—Nombre, ahora. —Gruñó en una voz que rivalizaba con la de Satán.

Louis negó con la cabeza y se apartó aterrorizado.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un aullido. Su dolor y angustia podían oírse en su aullido.

Harry colocó sus manos en la almohada a los lados de la cabeza de Louis. —No vas a salir del cuarto y nadie... —Se acercó casi rozando los labios de Louis—. Nadie entrará a este cuarto. ¿Me has entendido?

Louis asintió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza, entonces Harry se apartó.

Se puso de pie, viendo hacia abajo a Louis con dolor en su corazón. Louis comenzó a llorar, pero él no trataría con eso ahora. Harry sacudió la cabeza, entonces se dirigió a la puerta y escapó. Harry tenía un mundo de dolor. Cambió fuera de la habitación y corrió hacia las escaleras. No podía pensar. Su cabeza y su corazón tenían una batalla. Harry atravesó la ventana del frente y corrió con el dolor amenazando con arrancar su corazón.

🥀

Blair tocó la puerta de su hermano. Habían pasado siete días desde la última vez que lo había visto, y cada bandeja que le subían regresaba casi sin que la tocara. Le preocupaba que Louis estuviera tratando de matarse de hambre. ¿Por qué tuvo que engañar a su pareja? Eso no tenía sentido. Así no era Louis. No había visto a Harry desde que regresaron de la feria.

La puerta se entreabrió y Blair se abrió camino antes de que Louis terminara de abrirla.

—¡Sal! Nadie puede estar aquí. Por favor, Blair, sal —Louis le rogaba mientras empujaba a Blair a la puerta.

—¿Puedes detenerte? Soy tu maldito hermano. Si Harry cree que hay algo entre nosotros ha perdido la razón. —Blair estaba preocupado de que justo eso le hubiera pasado a Harry. El lobo se veía como loco cuando atravesó la ventana del frente quebrándola y escapó al bosque.

—Nadie. Él dijo nadie. —Louis le cerró la puerta en la cara. Bueno, joder, ¿ahora qué? Blair alcanzó a notar los ojos hinchados y la pérdida de peso antes de que lo sacara. Los ojos de su hermano veían a todos lados, desenfocados.

Blair regresó al estudio. Alguien tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar a Louis en el estado en el que se encontraba, ¿Cómo podía arreglar esto? Primero, él tenía que encontrar a Harry, luego ponerlos a ambos juntos. Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

🥀

Louis se acostó en la cama de Harry. Sostenía cerca de su pecho la almohada que aún tenía un débil aroma de su pareja. Él repetía el evento una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sabía que debió de habérselo confesado de una manera diferente, pero creía que Harry lo dejaría explicase. En lugar de eso Harry se convirtió en un psicótico lobo y la emprendió contra él, y Louis no podía culparlo.

Ahora él nunca sabría cómo sería ser sostenido por su pareja, hacer el amor con él, o ser reclamado. Estaría atado a esa casa con el hombre que debería ser pero que nunca sería. Ese pensamiento lo empujaba al abismo de una depresión más profunda.

Su piel hormigueaba por ser sostenida, por ser amada. Eso era todo lo que quería. Harry lo había evitado siempre y tratado como si fuera su hermanito o su hijo en lugar de su pareja, y su abatimiento al ser rechazado solo empeoró con el tiempo. Louis sabía todo eso, pero aun así nada disculpaba lo que había hecho. Ahora había perdido a Harry para siempre.

Louis había visto las blancas paredes por siete días, solo se levantaba para ir al baño o abrir la puerta. Al principio ni siquiera reconoció que tocaban hasta que oyó la voz de Maverick como un trueno demandando que le abriera, pero el lobo se quedó afuera, no entró, le dijo a Louis que mejor empezara a comer.

Louis aceptó, pero solo en palabras. Su apetito se había ido con Harry. Su cordura se había ido con Harry. Ahora había un hoyo en donde una vez estuvo su corazón.

Louis comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras volvía a dormir.

🥀

Harry se deslizó por la puerta trasera y entró a su recámara. Eran las tres de la mañana y ya no podía luchar más para mantenerse alejado. Necesitaba a su pareja. Había vagabundeado por el bosque durante una semana, comiendo lo que cazaba y durmiendo en el frío. Los primeros días que él estuvo salvaje, el lobo mataba a cuanta presa que se acercaba demasiado. Sangre es lo que quería y sangre fue lo que había derramado. Él comía lo que mataba pero la rabia lo consumía.

Harry llegó a su cama y vio a su pareja dormida ahí.  _¿Por qué?_  ¿Por qué Louis había caído en los brazos de otro? La pregunta lo había acechado desde el momento que entró al bosque. ¿Había sido tan malo con su pareja que empujó al jovencito hacia otro?

Se acercó y vio los círculos negros que rodeaban los ojos de su pareja. Retiró los cobertores y vio el cuerpo de Louis mucho más delgado. Eso preocupó a Harry. Él no quería que la salud de su pareja sufriera. Aun lo amaba profundamente, pero su corazón estaba desgarrado.

Tenía que saber por qué. Tenía que encontrar quién infiernos jodió a su pareja. Lo iba a desmembrar. Harry no aceptaría excusas de quién manchó a Louis.

—Louis, despierta —Harry demandó con una voz que no era gentil.

—¡Sal! Él dijo que nadie. ¡Sal!— Louis gritaba poniéndose de pie y empujando a Harry.

Harry tomó sus muñecas, jalando a Louis a sus brazos. —Soy Harry, cálmate. —Estaba enojado, dolido y se sentía traicionado, pero aun quería sostener a su pareja. Reclamarlo y amarlo.

—Lo siento mucho. —Louis sollozó dentro del pecho de Harry. Los brazos de su pareja rodearon su cintura y lo sostuvo—. Por favor no me dejes.

—Dime lo que sucedió. —Harry se preparó para los sórdidos detalles. No podía dejar ir a Louis. Lo sostenía fuerte, tratando de mantener la cordura, cuando su pareja le dijera sobre su amorío.

—Besé a Evan. No lo planeé. Yo-yo solo estaba tan solo, tan malditamente solo. Sé que no es una excusa. Él no lo sabía, Harry. Eso fue mi culpa. Él me rechazó y se alejó. Lo siento. —Louis se abrazó más fuerte a Harry.

—¿Qué más, Louis?— No podía soportar el suspenso. Él estaba listo para matar a Evan, pero quería saber todo así no sentiría culpa cuando le arrancara los intestinos a Evan.

—Eso es todo, lo juro. —Las uñas de Louis se encajaban en la espalda de Harry aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Un beso?

—Sí. Realmente, él realmente ni siquiera me tocó, Harry. Nunca te engañaré de nuevo. Nunca.

Harry se apartó y vio fijamente a su pareja. —¿Un beso?

Louis asintió mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Harry jaló a Louis más fuerte hacia su pecho. Un maldito beso. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Él no había sido mancillado? Harry quería reírse. El alivio liberó el nudo que había estado en su estómago y su corazón durante una semana.

Aun así Harry iba a hablar cara a cara con Evan.

Louis gritó cuando Harry cayó con él en la cama. —¿Estás listo para ser reclamado, pareja?

Louis se quitó su ropa antes de que Harry se quitara la camisa.

Harry se rió ante la prisa de su pareja. Se puso serio y tomó la cara de Louis. —¿Estás seguro que estás listo para esto?

—He estado listo desde la noche en que cumplí dieciocho años. —Le dio una gran sonrisa a Harry.

—Nunca busques consuelo en los brazos de otro hombre de nuevo, Louis. Háblame, incluso cuando sea un testarudo. Prométemelo. —Los ojos de Louis brillaban, pero Harry tenía que oír las palabras.

—Lo prometo. Es por eso que salté al agua. Tenía que alejarme de mí mismo. La culpa me carcomía tan fuerte que odiaba ser quien era.

—Sobre tus rodillas —Harry ordenó mientras tomaba el lubricante del cajón. Juegos previos después, él necesitaba enlazarse con Louis ahora.

Louis se acurrucó en medio de la cama y bajó los hombros. Vio a Harry mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Asustado, Louis?— Harry lubricó sus dedos y deslizó dos dentro del arrugado agujero de su pareja.

—Un poco. Lo he estado esperando tanto que siento como si estuviera soñando. —Louis gimió cuando Harry empezó lentamente a empujar y sacar sus dedos.

—Esto es real. Relájate y disfruta. ¿Me prometes avisarme si algo no te gusta?— Harry giró su muñeca y movió sus dedos hasta que encontró la próstata de Louis.

Louis gritó y levantó más su culo. —Lo prometo,

Harry lo complació haciendo eso de nuevo.

Harry sonrió y entonces agregó un tercer dedo. Tocó la glándula unas cuantas veces más mientras Louis se estremecía y gemía.

—A mi bebé le gusta esto. —Harry colocó su otra mano en la baja espalda de Louis mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus dedos.

—Más, Harry. Necesito más. —La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás—. Jódeme.

Harry sacó su mano y se arrodilló detrás de Louis. Acomodó los pulgares en los globos de Louis separando sus nalgas. Joder si esta no era una hermosa vista.

—Por favor —Louis rogaba, empujándose hacia atrás.

—Lo que quieras, amor. —Harry se empujó hasta la raíz. Sus ojos se cerraron durante un momento, disfrutando del apretado agujero estirándose alrededor de su pene.

Louis gritó.

—¿Te lastimé?— Harry frotó la espalda de Louis, levantando una ceja con preocupación.

—Lo harás si no te mueves —Louis jadeaba.

Harry se reía mientras se salía y se volvía a empujar. —¿Es esto lo que quieres?

—No, quiero un cono de helado.

Harry lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el cuarto.

—En ese caso. —Harry encajó los dedos en las caderas de Louis y bombeó dentro de él y entonces se detuvo.

—¡Harry!— Louis protestó, gritando fuerte.

—¿De nuevo? ¿Es esto lo que quieres?— Harry sonrió cuando los puños de Louis se aferraban a las sábanas.

—Si, maldición. Jódeme hasta que no pueda caminar.

—Ahora que lo dices. —Harry empujó sus caderas golpeando el culo de Louis.

—¿Me aceptas como tu pareja, Louis?— Harry se empujaba con cada palabra.

—Sí —él gimió.

—No, también tienes que decir mi nombre. —Los caninos de Harry salieron y sus ojos cambiaron a carmesí.

—Si, Harry —Louis gritó mientras se empujaba hacia atrás.

—Mejor.

Harry mordió el cuello de Louis mientras que sus caderas se movían, golpeando el interior de Louis como un cohete. Él bebió de su pareja y sintió los lazos de sus almas desanudarse y anudarse juntas sincronizando el latido cardíaco en un completo lazo.

Louis gritó el nombre de Harry cuando se corría sobre las sábanas, su cuerpo se estremeció con la erupción.

—Eres mío y no te compartirás —Harry gruñó alrededor del cuello de Louis.

—Nunca —Louis prometió mientras Harry rugía su liberación, su cuerpo se empujó tan duro que Louis podía jurar que sintió su pene en la parte de atrás de su garganta.

Harry selló la herida y jaló a Louis hacia su pecho. —Te amo Louis. Nunca olvides eso.

Harry se acostó de espaldas y jaló a su pareja hacia su pecho. —Es hermoso. Tu tatuaje. Gracias. —Frotó la espalda de Louis en un tranquilizante patrón.

—Te amé desde el momento en que entraste a mi casa. Solo que aún no lo sabía —Louis confesó.

🥀

Harry entró al estudio le dio un rápido puñetazo en la mandíbula a Evan derribándolo sobre su trasero y luego se retiró.

🥀

—¿Por qué nos reunieron aquí?— Louis les preguntó a todas las parejas que estaban en el vestíbulo.

—No tengo idea —Cecil contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, hombres, tiempo de irnos —Maverick declaró mientras abría la puerta del frente.

Ellos subieron a las camionetas sin atreverse a cuestionar al Alfa. Loco estaba al volante con una cínica sonrisa en su rostro. Louis no confiaba en eso.

Comenzó a preocuparse más cuando otros tres vehículos se llenaron con el resto de los guerreros. ¿Qué infiernos sucedía?

Cuando entraban a la ciudad, Blair se inclinó y murmuró al oído de Louis, —Entonces, a alguien reclamaron anoche— se rió.

_¿Habría hecho tanto ruido?_

—Felicitaciones hermano. —Chocaron los nudillos mientras Louis sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Llegaron al frente de un edificio de oficinas con un gran diente al frente.

—Oh, no —Johnny gritó.

—Ah, mierda. El dentista —Drew agregó.

Los guerreros escoltaron a sus parejas a la sala de espera mientras Maverick revisaba el interior.

Louis se acercó a Harry, anhelando el contacto con la piel. Harry jaló la espalda de Louis hacia su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos. No quería que Harry lo dejara.

—Está bien chicos, ustedes entren, Nosotros esperaremos aquí ―Maverick indicó tomando asiento en una silla de la pequeña sala de espera, se movió tratando de encontrar una manera de estar más cómodo en la silla. La silla no estaba hecha para guerreros de dos metros con diez.

Johnny corría a la salida cuando Hawk lo tomó de la cintura y lo dejó al lado de Cecil.

—Pero no quiero ir —Johnny le lloriqueaba a Hawk.

—Lo siento, lindo bebé. La higiene bucal es importante. —Hawk le besó la nariz y palmeó su trasero.

Johnny hacía pucheros mientras seguía a las otras parejas al interior.

Ellos entraron a un gran cuarto con sillas reclinables. El asistente dental les dijo a todos que tomaran asiento y que el dentista llegaría en breve.

Keata se veía como un ciervo deslumbrado viendo alrededor todos los brillantes instrumentos dentales.

Cecil jugó con un pequeño tanque, girando los botones. —Ven aquí, Johnny. Esto puede ayudarte a relajarte.

Louis se mordió una carcajada cuando Cecil colocó la máscara sobre la cara de Johnny. Después de un momento, los ojos de Johnny brillaban y él comenzó a reírse graciosamente.

🥀

—Discúlpenme señores, pero necesitamos ayuda aquí atrás —el asistente del dentista dijo asomando la cabeza en la puerta.

—Espero que Johnny no le haya dado un difícil momento al dentista. —Hawk sacudió la cabeza y él y los otros guerreros se dirigieron al cuarto de atrás.

—¿Qué infiernos?— Harry se rascó la cabeza cuando vio a todas las parejas en las sillas del dentista riéndose.

—Al parecer ellos descubrieron el gas hilarante. —El asistente dental sonrió.

—¡Cecil!— Maverick gruñó.

🥀

La lengua de Harry jugaba con la barra en el labio de Louis con Louis sentado a horcajadas en su regazo en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—¿Seguro que te gustan los piercing?— Louis preguntó mientras empujaba su labio más cerca de la exploración de Harry.

—Estoy seguro. Es más sexy que el infierno. —Harry tomó la barra entre sus dientes y gruñó. Quería lamer y chupar cada maldito punto perforado en su pareja.

Louis se rió. —En ese caso, quiero hacerme un  _príncipe Alberto_.

—¿En serio?— las cejas de Harry se elevaron—. No sé si pueda manejar el que alguien tenga tu pene en sus manos. —Mordió el labio de Louis.

—Ellos son profesionales. Por favor. —Louis le dio una mirada de cachorrito, con el labio inferior hacia fuera.

Harry se rió mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados de Louis. Aliviado de que toda la espera para que su pareja fuera mayor de edad y toda la preocupación de que su pareja no estuviera mentalmente listo, hubieran finalmente terminado. Louis se estremeció cuando Harry pasó su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Déjame pensarlo. —Harry empujó su ingle contra la de su pareja. Su pene estaba más duro que una roca, rogando por desgarrar la mezclilla y tomar lo que ahora era libre de tener.

—Oh, Dios —Louis gimió.

—Consigan un cuarto. No sexo en la cocina. —Keata se reía graciosamente mientras se dirigía al refrigerador.

—¿Por qué no le dices a mi pareja lo que te tatuaste?— Louis preguntó sobre su hombro.

—No dice —Keata dijo francamente y salió con un jugo en la mano.

—¿Él tiene un tatuaje?— Harry se preguntó qué nombre se habría tatuado el jovencito en el pecho.

—Si, pero nadie sabe cuál es. No nos deja verlo.

Harry frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de no saber el nombre de la pareja de Keata. Si era uno de los lobos de aquí, ¿por qué no lo habían reclamado? Eso no tenía sentido.

Louis colocó los brazos sobre los hombros de Harry y le dio la más sexy mirada que pudo mostrar. —Entonces, ¿puedo?

—¿Puedes qué, bebé?— Harry se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tener otro piercing?— Louis movió sus cejas.

—Persistente el pequeño diablillo, ¿verdad?— Una débil sonrisa se formó en los labios de Harry mientras se ponía de pie con su pareja en los brazos.

🥀

Cody tomó una cerveza de la barra mientras veía a las parejas bailar con los controles. La destapó y vio a Kyoshi gritar su victoria. Cody sonrió.

Keata subió a una de las sillas altas y palmeó el mostrador. Cody tomó un refresco de naranja, le agregó cubos de hielo a un vaso, inclinó la botella y la vertió en el vaso. Deslizó el vaso y frotó sus dedos en el dorso de la mano de Keata.

Keata lo vio fijamente, entonces sonrió.

🥀

Louis entró al cuarto y se cambió a unos pantalones de algodón y una gran camiseta. Tomó una almohada y bajó las escaleras. Saltó al sofá en el estudio y se sentó al lado de Blair.

Blair colocó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño hermano cuando la película comenzó.

—¿Esto realmente asusta?— le murmuró a Blair.

—Algo. Yo ya lo estoy. —Blair lo jaló más cerca cuando la sangre comenzó a saltar.

Keata gemía sentado en la esquina del sofá. Kyoshi lo jaló más cerca mientras que Drew jaló a Cecil más cerca.

Johnny empezó a gritarle a la estúpida chica de nuevo.

—¿Está este lugar ocupado?— Cecil levantó la vista y vio a su pareja sonreírle.

—Nunca.

Maverick jaló a Cecil de los brazos de Drew y lo acurrucó en su regazo.

Los otros guerreros reclamaron a sus parejas cuando llegaron a ver la película.

Louis vio a Loco levantar a Keata y jalarlo hacia su pecho, pasando su mano por el suave y sedoso cabello negro de Keata.

🥀

—¿Te divertiste?— Harry le preguntó a Louis acurrucado en sus brazos.

—Si, solo es una película de horror. No es gran cosa —Louis lo dijo como un hecho.

—Mentiroso —Harry giró a Louis en sus brazos y pasó su lengua por los labios de Louis. Recorrió los dientes cuando Louis se abrió para él. Harry chupó la lengua de Louis dentro de su boca mientras masajeaba su trasero.

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry mientras empujaba su pene contra el abdomen de Harry. Quebró el beso. —Quiero saborearte.

Harry se acostó de espaldas. Los músculos de Louis se tensaron con placer mientras besaba su camino hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Harry. Un gemido salió de la garganta de Louis cuando saboreó la piel de su pareja. Nunca había hecho sexo oral antes. Esta sería su primera vez.

El pene de Louis se arqueaba y dolía mientras lamía la longitud del pene de Harry. Harry separó más sus piernas, y Louis subió entre ellas. Rezaba por hacerlo correctamente. ¿Había una manera correcta? Debería de haber investigado en Internet antes de confesarle sus deseos a Harry.

Acarició el pene de Harry unas cuantas veces más antes de que la brillante cabeza del pene con forma de champiñón cruzara sus labios. Podía sentir su mano temblar ligeramente mientras su lengua tomaba las gotas derramadas, el sabor explotó en su boca. Louis levantó la vista para ver a Harry, sus ojos pesados por la lujuria. Debería de estar haciendo algo bien para que su pareja tuviera esa lujuriosa expresión.

Louis abrió más la boca mientras envolvía en sus labios el pene de Harry.

—Joder —Harry gruñó, su mano sobre la cabeza de Louis.

Se sentía como en un sueño. Ahora realmente estaba emparejado. Louis lamió la ranura, tomando el presemen mientras rodaba las bolas de Harry en sus manos. Él estaba actuando de puro instinto.

Louis levantó la vista de nuevo para ver a Harry, un rubor coloreó su cara y cuello por la íntima manera en que Harry lo veía.

Harry le dio un bajo gruñido. Louis lo tomó más profundo girando su lengua alrededor del duro eje. Harry empujó sus caderas y Louis tuvo arqueadas. Sus ojos se llenaron de agua y se apartó.

—Joder, Louis. —Harry se apoyó en sus codos—. Por favor, dime que has hecho esto antes.

Louis lo ignoró y lo chupó más duro, su boca subía y bajaba por el pene, sus manos recorriendo el escroto de Harry. Él no iba a entrar en un debate acerca de chupar un pene, con un duro eje empujándose dentro de su boca.

—Louis, voy a... —Harry advirtió, sus manos aferrándose a la cabeza de Louis. Empujó su pelvis en rápidos y cortos empujes. Louis estaba agradecido de que su pareja tomara en consideración su inexperiencia.

Louis tomó la base del pene y bombeó mientras tragaba, Calientes chorros golpearon la parte de atrás de su garganta mientras luchaba por tragar.

Harry aulló mientras sus manos presionaban firmemente a Louis, sus caderas se movían hasta que colapsó.

Louis se acurrucó arriba del cuerpo de Harry, anhelando sentir el grueso y largo eje dentro de él. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en su pareja viéndolo esta vez, uno frente al otro. Eso sería embriagador y excitante. Louis quería lanzar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse con el vértigo que burbujeaba en su interior.

Se montó a horcajadas en el abdomen de Harry, se inclinó para compartir el almizcleño sabor que aún estaba en sus labios y boca.

Harry lo devoró. Sus manos tomaron las caderas de Louis y su lengua tomaba rabiosamente la boca de Louis.

—Te necesito —Louis gimió dentro de la boca de Harry. Tomó el lubricante. Sentándose sobre Harry, aplicó una ligera cantidad en sí mismo antes de verter una generosa cantidad en Harry.

Harry tomó la base de su pene y la sostuvo mientras Louis apoyaba sus palmas en el pecho de Harry y se apoyaba en sus pies. Harry guió su pene mientras Louis lentamente lo llevaba a su interior. Mordió su labio ante el quemante dolor, soltó el aire y bajó un poco más. Harry lo veía todo el tiempo.

Louis veía a su pareja con todo el amor que sentía en su corazón. Su pecho se hinchaba con las abrumadoras emociones que lo recorrían. Harry era suyo. Él no lo había perdido.

Louis soltó el aire cuando finalmente se sentó. Esta posición lo abrió aún más, llevando el pene más profundo. Louis se empujo hacia adelante y volvió a empujarse hacia atrás. Las manos de Harry en sus caderas ayudándolo.

Aumentó el ritmo cuando Harry levantó las piernas y apoyó sus pies, empujándose más profundo dentro de él. Louis gritó mientras Harry se empujaba y repetía el movimiento. Él golpeaba la glándula de Louis cada vez que entraba.

—Harry —Louis dijo cuando su pareja se hundía dentro de él. Fuego lamía cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas mientras se empujaba hacia Harry.

Los caninos de Harry salieron haciendo que el pene de Louis pulsara más duro. Él lo tomó, pero Harry alejó su mano.

—Ven aquí —gruñó. Louis se inclinó hacia adelante. La mano de Harry rodeaba el cuello de Louis, mientras sus caderas seguían con el asalto. Sus dientes se hundieron en la carne que une el cuello con el hombro. La suave piel de Louis cedió bajo la poderosa mordida.

Louis gritó mientras disparaba chorro tras chorro sobre Harry, sus uñas se enterraron en el pecho de Harry.

Harry lo liberó y comenzó a bombear más duro dentro de Louis casi haciendo que se dislocara. Podría haber sucedido si Harry no lo hubiera sostenido tan fuerte. Harry gritó el nombre de Louis mientras liberaba el caliente semen que hizo erupción desde sus bolas, depositándolo profundamente dentro de la cálida funda de Louis.

Louis colapsó hacia adelante, besando el pecho de Harry y su cuello con un amor digno de elogio.

—Te amo guerrero —dijo Louis mientras se acunaba en el cuello de su pareja.

—Para siempre pareja. —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis mientras se giraba y apagaba la lámpara.

🥀

—Está bien, ahora, quiero que todos vean al frente y al centro. No hablen. No mastiquen chicle, y deben levantar la mano si quieren preguntar. —Kyoshi se limpió la garganta y continuó—. Este es su primer día de clases para aprender a hablar japonés. Louis sugirió que las parejas aprendieran para ayudar a Keata.

—Oh, no. Escuela —Johnny lloriqueó—. Yo odio la escuela. Siempre llegaba tarde.

—Johnny, vives en la escuela —Kyoshi le recordó.

—Oh, aun así no me gusta la escuela. —Hizo un puchero y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

La biblioteca se había convertido en un temporal salón de clases completado con un pizarrón blanco. Keata estaba sentado en una orilla con la regla en la mano, viendo a cada pareja a ver si se atrevían a desobedecer las reglas.

—Dejé hojas de papel y lápiz número dos frente a cada uno para sus notas. —Kyoshi caminó hacia el pizarrón y escribió la primera palabra.

—¿Habrá exámenes?— Johnny gimió con su pregunta.

—Johnny, te pondré en la esquina si sigues hablando sin levantar la mano —Kyoshi lo reprendió suavemente.

Keata se dirigió hacia Johnny y golpeó sus nudillos con la regla de madera.

—Ow, ¿por qué haces eso?— Sacudió la mano y luego se frotó la roja marca que tenía en la superficie.

—Debes de seguir las reglas —Kyoshi contestó.

—Yo no seré un fracasado —Drew expresó.

—No, Drew. Tú debes ser excelente y exitoso. —Kyoshi agregó otra palabra en el pizarrón.

—¿Huh?— Drew se rascó la cabeza viendo fijamente a Kyoshi.

—¿Cuándo es el recreo?— Johnny preguntó.

Keata le palmeó los nudillos de nuevo.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?— Johnny lo veía fijamente.

—No, cabello de rayo de sol, no escuchas. —Keata puso sus manos en las caderas.

—Voy a decirle al director —dijo Johnny rápidamente—. ¿Quién es el director, Kyoshi?

Kyoshi sacudió la cabeza y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse, eso era como estar a cargo de una clase en el jardín de niños en lugar de una de adultos.

—Esto es por Keata. Por favor. Si ustedes no quieren aprender, no tienen que hacerlo. —Kyoshi no iba a perder el tiempo si ellos no querían estar aquí. Louis y Blair parecían ser los únicos deseosos de aprender. Cecil estaba lanzando bolitas de papel ensalivado a los libros de piel del otro lado del cuarto.

—Por favor —Keata pidió.

—Bien. —Johnny se sentó derecho y tomó su lápiz. Cecil se deslizó en su asiento e hizo lo mismo.

Kyoshi pasó el resto de la clase sin más incidentes. Él estaba algo sorprendido de lo bueno que era Johnny para aprender el idioma. Al parecer todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle una palabra una vez y él lo entendía. Drew parecía ser el único que batallaba, así que Kyoshi decidió darle lecciones privadas si él quería.

Pasaron la tarde tomando turnos frente al pizarrón mientras el día se iba volando. Los guerreros les llevaron un refrigerio y Kyoshi sonrió cuando vio a Cody, Tank, y Loco tomar asiento a un lado. Al parecer también algunos guerreros querían comunicarse mejor con Keata.

Tank parecía haberse recuperado muy bien de la herida de bala sufrida cuando rescataba a los otros tres hombres asiáticos que habían sido secuestrados y traídos a este país junto con Kyoshi y Keata. Él ya no caminaba tenso y su Comandante, Hawk, lo había reinstalado en sus tareas de patrullar. Kyoshi estaba asombrado de lo rápido que sanaban los lobos. Aun se preguntaba acerca de la visita que Keata le hizo cuando estaba enfermo, pero como su pareja, Storm, le había dicho, debía dejar a Keata ser su propio hombre.

—Está bien, hemos terminado por hoy. Quiero que practiquen las palabras y traten de usar las oraciones tan seguido como puedan. —Kyoshi se sentía orgulloso de haber terminado la clase de hoy.

—Aun no me gusta la escuela —Johnny murmuró mientras salía de la biblioteca llevándose el papel y el lápiz con él. Kyoshi sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió al hombre de cabello rubio.

🥀

—¿Cómo estuvo?— Harry preguntó besando a Louis cuando entró al estudio.

—Agotador. Kyoshi es un negrero, y Keata tiene una regla feliz. —Louis se dejó caer en el sofá y su estómago gruñó. Era la hora de la cena y él estaba hambriento. Los refrigerios que habían llevado no disminuyeron su apetito. Louis apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Harry mientras trataba de decidir qué es lo que quería cenar. Estaba feliz de haber sugerido la clase, pero había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en la escuela. Estudiar y las tareas no estaban en su lista de cosas favoritas, pero como Kyoshi había señalado, esto era por Keata. Quizás ellos podrían llevarlo a cenar.

—Hey, Harry.

—¿Hmm?— Harry pasó su mano por el cabello de Louis, haciendo que Louis olvidara momentáneamente lo que iba a preguntar. Él se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos días desde que era una nueva persona. Le gustaba ser tocado y anhelaba el contacto. Cuando su pareja lo tocaba, todo pensamiento se detenía y solo quedaba el placer.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar fuera?— Louis atrapó un gemido antes de que se le escapara, la piel se erizó en piel de gallina. Maldición, Harry lo haría babear.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, bebé?— Harry preguntó, pasando ligeramente sus uñas por el cuello de Louis. Podía sentir la piel de gallina aumentar y que todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Harry trazó círculos con una uña por el antebrazo y entonces hacia arriba.

—No sé. Realmente no sé lo que hay en esta pequeña ciudad. ¿Podríamos invitar a Keata? Quiero practicar las palabras que Kyoshi me enseñó hoy. —Louis se giró sobre su espalda y levantó la camiseta, exponiendo su abdomen, Harry gruñó y la bajó.

—Ve por Keata. Yo iré con Loco y Storm para avisarles que irá con nosotros. —Louis se rodó y se puso de pie, mientras Harry se levantaba del sofá.

El guerrero Storm le había pedido a Loco que estuviera detrás de Keata y lo mantuviera a salvo y feliz. Loco se tomó su trabajo muy seriamente y cuidaba a Keata con su vida, avisarle al Lobo que ellos lo llevarían fuera era lo esperado.

🥀

Keata dormía en el asiento trasero después del atracón de tiritas de pollo y papas fritas. Louis había decidido ir al restaurante de la ciudad.

Louis estaba sentado junto a Harry con el cinturón de seguridad puesto mientras la camioneta recorría kilómetros del camino. Estaba oscureciendo y la noche estaba causando que Louis estuviera adormilado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo.

—¿Pasaste un buen momento?— Harry le preguntó en la oscuridad de la camioneta, el tablero era la única cosa iluminada. Louis giró la cabeza hacia Harry y sonrió.

—Si, así es. Gracias.

Harry sonrió mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a la cena. Louis le había leído todas las elecciones del menú a Keata, pero el chico apenas y había entendido lo que él decía. Harry llamó a Storm y habló con Kyoshi. Presionó el altavoz en el teléfono mientras Kyoshi traducía los artículos hasta que Keata hizo su elección.

Harry sabía que la decisión de Louis de que las otras parejas aprendieran el idioma de Keata había sido una buena elección. Se sentía mal por Keata y las circunstancias que lo habían traído aquí pero amaba tenerlo alrededor. Ahora lo que ellos tenían que hacer era cerrar la brecha en la comunicación y hacer sentir mejor a Keata, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Harry miró por el espejo retrovisor, notando las luces de un vehículo siguiéndolos de cerca. Aumentó la velocidad un poco. Llevaba una preciosa carga y él no quería manejar demasiado rápido. Las luces aun lo seguían de cerca.

Harry empezó a enojarse. Ese era un maldito camino rural de una pequeña ciudad, no una calle congestionada de una gran ciudad. La gente tenía que tener más consideración aquí afuera. Quizás si disminuía la velocidad ellos podrían ceder y sobrepasarlo.

Levantó el pie del pedal del acelerador y la velocidad del vehículo comenzó a disminuir. El vello en la parte de atrás de su cuello se erizó. Su instinto le decía que algo no estaba bien. Harry vio a Louis y luego a Keata. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. Sabía que tenía que manejar la situación con cautela. Su pareja y Keata dependían de eso.

Harry sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el teléfono de Maverick esperando que respondiera.

—Maverick aquí.

—No estoy seguro pero creo que tengo problemas, están siguiéndome. Tengo a mi pareja y a Keata conmigo. Alguien me está siguiendo demasiado cerca —Harry le dijo en qué carretera se encontraba y qué camino tomaría.

—Te enviaré ayuda. Mantenlos seguros —Maverick colgó.

Harry vio el espejo retrovisor de nuevo, por una fracción de segundo antes de que las luces altas del otro vehículo lo cegaran. Levantó el espejo retrovisor para evitar el brillo en sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para aclarar el efecto residual en sus ojos. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo?

La cabeza de Harry golpeó atrás en el respaldo cuando la camioneta lo golpeó. La camioneta se desbalanceó pero logró controlarla. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por el férreo agarre del volante.

—¿Qué sucede?— Louis gritó cuando la camioneta fue impactada de nuevo. Harry inclinó el cuello y vio a Keata aferrarse a su cinturón de seguridad, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo.

Todo lo que Harry podía ver eran las luces altas—. Ellos vienen sobre nosotros de nuevo —les advirtió mientras las luces altas acortaban la distancia y los golpeaba de nuevo. Esta vez Keata gritó. Louis giró el cuerpo para verlo.

—Gírate y siéntate bien, Louis. No sé qué sucede, pero no quiero que ninguno termine herido. —Harry aumentó la velocidad y rezó para que quien fuera el que lo estaba haciendo los dejara en paz. Ellos no tenían ningún enemigo, era consciente de eso. Habían hecho una tregua con la manada del Este después de que el guerrero Zeus había ganado el desafío con el antiguo Alfa, Jackson.

Hasta donde él sabía, ninguna otra manada vivía en los alrededores. Quizás Zeus estaba realmente cansado de esperar por Jasper y había volcado su frustración en ellos. Tan rápido como la idea le llegó a Harry, éste la desestimó. Un Alfa no haría cosas como esta. ¿Lo haría?

Keata y Louis gritaron cuando la camioneta fue golpeada de nuevo. Esta vez Harry perdió el control y la camioneta se salió del camino y cayó en un canal. El impacto hizo que la cabeza de Louis golpeara contra la ventana de la puerta del pasajero.

Harry entró en pánico cuando la camioneta cayó al canal y oyó que la cabeza de Louis golpeaba contra la ventana. Vio a su pareja y lo encontró inconsciente. Palpó el cuello de Louis. El pulso era fuerte bajo sus dedos y Harry se sintió aliviado. Presionó el botón para bajar su ventanilla. Esos imbéciles iban a pagar por esto.

—No, Harry. No nos dejes —Keata rogaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes. Voy a patear unos traseros. —Harry tomó y apretó la mano de Keata que se aferraba al cinturón de seguridad. Salió por la ventanilla y cambió, circulando alrededor de la camioneta mientras buscaba signos del vehículo que lo había sacado del camino. Gruñó cuando Keata salía por su ventana. ¿Qué infiernos pensaba que estaba haciendo? Antes de poder cambiar y gritarle al jovencito, él fue golpeado en la cabeza y cayó en la tierra lejos de su camioneta. Harry se sacudió y se dirigió a las sombras sobre la camioneta.

Keata gritó y el pelo se le erizó a Harry. Alguien estaba lastimando a Keata. Harry tenía que ir con él pero dudaba en dejar a su pareja en la camioneta sin protección.

Aullidos hicieron eco en el bosque cuando Harry oyó pasos del otro lado de la camioneta. Ellos iban por su pareja. Harry subió al techo de la camioneta y hundió los dientes en una suave carne, sus garras se enterraron en la piel. Nadie se metería con Louis. Golpeaba la cabeza hacia adelante y atrás, jalando al asaltante lejos de su pareja.

Tank, Cody, Loco, y Ludo salieron del bosque, corriendo con sus enormes formas hacia la pelea. Tank saltó a la espalda de quien tenía a Keata, su peso tumbó al atacante. Cody fue con Keata, su hocico mostraba los largos y afilados caninos. Sus orejas hacia abajo, vigilando si alguien se atrevía a acercarse al pequeño hombre.

Ludo y Loco estaban desgarrando a los que encontraron escondidos más allá del camino.

Harry oyó el cuello quebrarse pero aun así no soltaba al atacante, sus dientes desgarraban la carne hasta los huesos. ¡Cómo se habían atrevido a intentar lastimar a Louis o a Keata! Ellos eran valorados por encima de los demás, y ese pensamiento elevó la ira de Harry. Oyó a Louis gemir. Su pareja lo necesitaba. Harry dejó a su presa y corrió a la camioneta, cambió y atravesó la ventana.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?— Harry desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de Louis, consciente de la lesión de su cuello y de que podría paralizarlo si lo movía. ¿Qué infiernos debería hacer? Louis tomó su cabeza y se giró hacia Harry, llorando.

—Shh, se terminó. Estás a salvo. —Rezó por estar haciendo lo correcto mientras jalaba a su pareja hacia él. Dios, si él perdía a Lou─no, no podía pensar en eso. Su corazón se oprimió con el dolor del pensamiento.

Harry sacó a Louis de la camioneta cuando luces de una camioneta los inundaron. Harry gruñó y jaló a Louis detrás de él.

—Soy yo, Harry—Jasper gritó mientras corría hacia la arruinada camioneta y le lanzaba unos pantalones y una camiseta a Harry—. ¿Todo el mundo está bien? ¿Dónde está Cody? ¿Keata?— Jasper miró alrededor deteniéndose primero en Harry y luego a donde los otros lobos estaban reunidos.

Jasper se detuvo ante la vista frente a él. Cody tenía a Keata en sus brazos y pasaba la mano por la cara de Keata. Él veía con ternura a los ojos al jovencito. Un gruñido salió de su pecho y se apresuró a acercarse a su  _code-hombre_.

—¿Qué infiernos está sucediendo?— Jasper exigió con unos celos que no debería de sentir, tenía a su pareja esperando por él, aun así el ver a otro hombre en los brazos de Cody lo llevó al borde. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal con él? Keata estaba lastimado y en todo lo que Jasper podía pensar era en arrancarle los ojos al humano. Eso no era correcto. Sus sentimientos no eran correctos. Cody era libre de estar con quien quisiera estar, entonces, ¿Por qué Jasper hervía?

—Retrocede, Jazz. Él está asustado y herido. ¿No tienes una pareja enojada por algún lado?— Cody miró fijamente a Jasper.

—Cody... no. —En ese momento, Jasper supo que había llegado el momento de irse. Sabía que tenía que quebrar el corazón de Cody e irse con su pareja. No era justo para nadie, mucho menos para Cody. Si él se quedaba más tiempo, el resentimiento de Cody podría aumentar, y eso era algo con lo que Jasper no podía vivir. Le lanzó la ropa a Cody.

—Hablé con Maverick —Tank les informó—. Viene en camino con Zeus. Ellos quieren identificar a estos hombres, ver si pertenecen a la manada del Este. —Tank vio a Jasper y luego a Cody. Le agradeció a Jasper por la ropa mientras el guerrero pelirrojo les entregaba la ropa a los desnudos guerreros.

—Gracias. —Cody llevó cargando a Keata a la camioneta que Jasper había traído.

🥀

Harry cargó a Louis, queriendo llegar a casa y examinarlo en busca de más heridas.

Ludo los llevó mientras que los otros se quedaron atrás para limpiar el lío y esperar la llegada de los Alfas.

—¿Cómo están?— Ludo preguntó viéndolos por el espejo retrovisor.

—Aun no estoy seguro. Louis se desmayó de nuevo y al parecer Keata también. —Harry suavemente rozó con sus dedos el rojo e hinchado moretón en la frente de Louis. Maverick necesitaba llamar al médico de los lobos para que los revisaran y le asegurara que estaban bien. Louis se veía tan frágil yaciendo inconsciente en sus brazos. ¿Quiénes serían esos hombres que los atacaron? No podía encontrar ninguna razón para que ellos lo sacaran del camino con dos humanos en la camioneta. Eso no tenía sentido.

Harry vio a Keata. El pobre chico sufría una experiencia tras otra desde que llegó a América. Se preguntó brevemente si Cody sería su pareja. Parecía que algunos de los guerreros se habían nombrado extraoficialmente los guardianes de Keata. El pequeño chico era demasiado adorable para resistirse. Él tenía una inocencia que hacía que quisieras envolverlo entre algodones y protegerlo de las dificultades del mundo. Había notado la manera en que Loco lo cuidaba y le daba una atención especial a Keata.

Cuando las parejas hacían algo en grupo, Loco estaba con Keata, para que no se sintiera aislado.

Tank vigilaba al chico como si él fuera a quebrarse un hueso en cualquier momento. Se aseguraba de que Keata comiera, lo entretenía y también lo cuidaba. ¿Entonces cuál de los tres era su pareja? Tal vez ninguno de ellos, ¿Quién más podría ser?

Harry se recargó contra su asiento, agradecido de que ninguno de los hombres tuviera lesiones serias. Ellos llegaron al camino de grava y Harry y Cody llevaron a los hombres al interior de la casa. Harry llevó a su pareja arriba y lo acostó en la cama.

Harry tomó una toalla del estante del cuarto de baño y la humedeció con agua fría, regresó con Louis y cuidadosamente limpió el moretón. Louis abrió los ojos y llevó los dedos a su cabeza.

—Cuidado, no lo presiones. El doctor llegará aquí pronto y se asegurará de que no tengas una contusión. —Harry lanzó la toalla al cuarto de baño y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos?— Louis sacudió la cabeza como si tratara de recordar los eventos—. Estaba asustado. No soy tan valiente como debería de ser. —Bajó la cabeza y jaló las mantas sobre su pecho.

—Esto no es acerca de ser valiente. Infiernos, también estaba asustado. Asustado de que mi pareja y Keata fueran asesinados. ―Harry apartó el cabello de los ojos de Louis. Sus ojos eran realmente hermosos.

—¿Cómo está Keata?— Louis preguntó regresando su mano a su cabeza. Harry suavemente la retiró, besó su palma antes de bajar la mano de su pareja a la cama.

—No sé. Cody está con él. Parecía estar en shock. Pero para ser honesto no vi ninguna lesión. Estaba preocupado por ti. —Harry trazó con sus dedos la mandíbula de Louis—. Estaba aterrado de que pudiera perderte.

—Soy más fuerte que eso. —Louis le sonrió animándolo. Tomó la mano de Harry y besó sus nudillos mientras su pareja lo veía con ojos soñadores. Louis era cada cosa que Harry hubiera querido en una pareja, cariñoso, gentil y amoroso. Su comienzo fue duro e incierto, lleno de mucha hostilidad reprimida. Harry no culpaba a su pareja de eso. Él deseaba que Louis no hubiera sido tan hostil pero lo entendía.

—Sé que lo eres. —Harry se inclinó y lo besó cuando tocaron a la puerta—. Maldición.

El doctor asomó la cabeza. —Oí que alguien se golpeó la cabeza. —Sonrió mientras entraba al cuarto y alejaba a Harry—. Ustedes dos pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo cuando yo haya terminado. —Le dio un guiño a Louis cuando Harry se apartó refunfuñando.

Una vez que el examen se completó, el doctor declaró que Louis estaba bien. Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Él parecía bien, pero dado que no era doctor él no podía estar seguro. Mejor asegurarse que lamentarse después.

🥀

Keata gritaba mientras el doctor suturaba la herida de la mordida en el interior de su muslo derecho. El feo hombre había tratado de comerse a Keata. Él se alegró de que los lobos hubieran cazado al hambriento hombre alejándolo. No entendía por qué querían lastimarlo. ¿Sería el mismo hombre que lo había raptado y a su primo? Todo lo que Keata sabía era que ellos lo habían asustado y entonces lo mordieron.  _Hombres tontos_.

—Terminado. —El doctor se inclinó hacia atrás y le sonrió a Keata—. Hiciste un buen trabajo, no te muevas.

Keata entendió el  _buen trabajo_  y  _no te muevas_ , así que le sonrió al hombre. Su pierna dolía, pero ya no sangraba. El doctor le dio algunas pastillas y un vaso con agua, Keata vio a Cody preguntándole con la mirada.

—Tómalas, Keata. No habrá dolor. —Le sonrió.

Keata asintió y entonces se la tragó.  _Puaj_. El sabor se quedó en su lengua. Bebió toda el agua tratando de quitarse el feo sabor.

—Deberá dormir por un tiempo. Dejaré algunas más en caso de que sufra dolor después. Sabes, si estuviera emparejado, se recuperaría más rápido de esto. —El doctor dejó la botella de pastillas en la mesita de noche.

—Él estará bien. Gracias. —Cody estrechó la mano del doctor.

El doctor de los lobos se fue y Cody se sentó al lado de Keata.

—Yo dormir. —Keata bostezó y se acurrucó bajo las mantas.

🥀

Al parecer son seguidores de Jackson. —Maverick les informó a sus Centinelas. Muy malo que sobreviviera al estoque de Louis. Parece ser que el ex-Alfa solo se mantuvo alejado para regresar a morderles el culo.

—¿Por qué atacaron a un lobo y dos humanos?— Tank deseaba poder hundir sus dientes en ellos de nuevo. Cuando salió del bosque y vio que atacaban a Keata, su corazón casi se detiene. Keata medía tan solo un metro cincuenta y seis y pesaba cuarenta y cinco kilos. El ver que estaba siendo atacado se quedó grabado con fuego en la memoria de Tank.

—Le guardaban rencor a Louis por haber capturado a Jackson. El loco bastardo planeaba volver a desafiar a Zeus pero con algo de sucia ayuda de sus seguidores en la pelea. Zeus los llevó a su manada para manejar esto. Creo que son los tipos de la marina de los que Paul nos habló. —Maverick ni por su vida entendía por qué Jasper no siguió al Alfa y decidió regresar aquí.

Jasper necesitaba dejar ir a Cody. Entendía el dolor que Jasper estaba sintiendo, pero eso estaba empeorando las cosas. Zeus estuvo malditamente cerca de arrastrar a Jasper con él, aulló cuando su pareja destinada siguió a Maverick. Cody y Jasper nunca debieron cruzar esa línea de una simple amistad a ser amantes. Eso hacía casi imposible su separación.

—¿Hay más seguidores?— Harry le preguntó a su Alfa, estirando los brazos en el respaldo del sofá y estirando las piernas. Necesitaban encontrar a quienes siguieron a Jackson cuando fue destronado, todo el mundo era sospechoso según la opinión de Harry. Su carácter explotaba al recordar a Louis y Keata siendo lastimados.

—Eso es lo que Zeus está investigando ahora. Solo debemos estar conscientes de posibles trampas y mantener los ojos en las parejas, especialmente en Cecil.

Maverick giró los ojos al pensar en su rebelde pareja. El chico encontraba muchas formas para meterse en problemas y eludir a los guerreros a los que Maverick les ordenaba que lo cuidaran. Se aseguraría de advertirle a su pareja lo que estaba sucediendo. Quizás conseguiría que a Cecil le entrara en la cabeza que debería de comportarse. Maverick bufó.  _Si, correcto_. —Está bien, chicos regresen a patrullar y cuiden sus espaldas. —Maverick se aclaró la garganta—. Por cierto, antes de que se vayan. Zeus envió a uno de sus solados como reemplazo para cuando su pareja, Jasper, finalmente decida unirse a él.

—¿Qué?— Jasper saltó del sofá—. ¿Por qué hace algo como eso? Ni siquiera lo he aceptado.

Eso era todo lo que Maverick necesitaba. Él no iba a entrar en esto con el Centinela. Ya había aceptado el ofrecimiento del otro Alfa. Jasper solamente tendría que aceptarlo.

—Cálmate, Jasper —dijo Tank, llegando junto a él—. Maverick no está diciendo que va a enviarte fuera... aún. —Tank movió sus cejas.

Jasper levantó las manos, no quería oír eso. Tank nunca había oído de un lobo que rehusara a su pareja. Esto se quedaba en los records.

—Como sea. —Jasper salió de la oficina de Maverick bufando.

Los otros centinelas solo negaron con la cabeza, agradeciendo que Jasper no fuera un dolor de cabeza y al mismo tiempo compadeciendo al pobre chico.

—Él llegará mañana. Su nombre es Jasón Colt. Se los presentaré cuando llegue. —Maverick despidió a la manada.

🥀

Louis luchaba con las palabas que Kyoshi les había asignado hoy en su clase. Él pensó que una vez que terminara la preparatoria terminaría con la escuela. Con lo mucho que quería quejarse, esa había sido su idea. No se había dado cuenta que aprender un idioma era tan malditamente duro.

—Hmm, te ves como que podrías tomar un descanso. —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis, besando su cuello.

—Si, un descanso. —Louis jadeó. Se inclinó hacia el pecho de Harry mientras su pareja desabrochaba sus jeans y metía su mano para tomar su lleno pene. Louis tomó una profunda respiración. Él no tenía suficiente de Harry.

Harry mordisqueó su cuello y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja, su aliento excitó el pene de Louis hasta dejarlo totalmente atento. Harry bajó los jeans de Louis y lo empujó a la cama quitándoselos totalmente. Harry pasó sus dedos por la grieta de Louis, entonces se detuvo.

Louis sonrió cuando oyó a Harry inhalar. Sabía lo que su pareja estaba viendo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste un tapón anal?

—Por Internet. Llegó hoy. —Louis acomodó su pierna derecha en la cama.

Harry tomó el tapón y lo movió alrededor.

—Dios, sí —Louis gimió.

Harry lo sacó, lubricó su pene mientras su pareja se acomodaba en la cama.

—Jódeme, Harry. Duro —Louis pidió.

Harry tomó las caderas de Louis mientras se empujaba totalmente dentro, empujando a Louis un poco más hacia la cabecera, tomó el pene de Louis con su lubricada mano e igualó el ritmo con el de los empujes.

—Voy a... —Hizo erupción su caliente semen sobre la mano de Harry antes de terminar lo que iba a decir.

Tensándose, Harry gritó su liberación, cayendo en la espalda de Louis. Ellos se acostaron, jadeando y sudados.

—Ahora esto si que fue un descanso —Louis sonrió.

🥀

Louis frunció el ceño ante el estante de libros en la librería de la ciudad. Había estado ahí en varias ocasiones y había empezado a ser amigo del propietario, Murphy. El hombre era realmente cool. Él tenía una gran selección en la que Louis se tomaba siempre su tiempo en revisar. Por alguna razón, Murphy le había dicho que a las parejas no se les permitía la sección de adultos, algo que Maverick había prohibido.

—Tengo ese Manga japonés que ordenaste, Louis —Murphy le dijo desde el mostrador.

—Cool, a Keata le van a encantar. ¿Conseguiste los seis?— Louis se dirigió al mostrador y se inclinó, tratando de ver.

—Si, e incluso ordené otro juego diferente. Deben de llegar la próxima semana. —Murphy fue al cuarto de atrás y regresó con los libros en la mano. Louis tomó uno y lo hojeó. No tenía idea lo que decían dado que él no leía japonés, pero sabía que Keata iba a pasar un momento divertido con ellos.

—Tienes que leerlos de atrás hacia adelante. Las mangas son diferentes. —Murphy tomó uno y le mostró a Louis el orden en que debía de leerse. ¿Cómo podía alguien recordar leerlo de esta manera? No solo era de atrás hacia adelante sino que las páginas también estaban al revés.

—No es tan difícil una vez que lo entiendes. —El propietario de la tienda se rió.

—Si tú lo dices. Voy a buscar los siguientes libros de la serie que estoy leyendo. —Louis fue atrás a buscarlos.

La campana de la puerta se oyó, cuando Louis pasaba sus dedos por el lomo del libro que él estaba buscando.

—Hey, Louis. ¿Vas a tardar mucho?— Gunnar gritó desde algún lugar al frente de la tienda. El Centinela había decidido esperar afuera para darle a Louis espacio para respirar y que se sintiera menos como un niño supervisado. Gunnar y Murdock se habían ofrecido para escoltar a Louis a la ciudad para que hiciera algunas compras mientras Harry estaba patrullando. Seis Centinelas, siempre estaban patrullando los alrededores del bosque de la propiedad para asegurarse de que no hubiera amenazas en donde vivían las parejas. Las parejas eran altamente apreciadas y todos los protegían fieramente.

—Casi, Gunnar, solo estoy tratando de encontrar mi libro. ―Louis finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, e incluso fue muy afortunado al encontrar los siguientes dos de la serie.  _Wicked_.

—Murdock quiere detenerse a comer si no tienes prisa en regresar.

Louis caminó al frente y vio a Gunnar apoyado casualmente en el mostrador. Con el tamaño del lobo, estaba sorprendido de que lo aguantara. Louis dejó sus libros en el mostrador y los tomos del manga, registrándolos todos.

—Tendré una venta especial la próxima semana. Paga uno y el siguiente a la mitad. Dile a Drew y a Cecil —Murphy le informó mientras Louis pagaba sus compras. Las parejas a menudo vagabundeaban por ahí. Aunque el propietario siempre mantenía a Cecil vigilado. Él siempre trataba de revisar los libros de adultos y leerlos cuando los otros le daban la espalda.

—Les avisaré. Gracias, Murphy. —Louis sonrió y tomó la bolsa.

—Siempre es un placer, Louis. —Murphy les dijo adiós con un movimiento de la mano cuando se dirigían a la salida.

—¿Estás hambriento?— Gunnar preguntó revisando el área.

Louis sabía que los locos seguidores de Jackson estaban rondando, y no sabían quiénes eran ellos. Los lobos no correrían riesgos con las parejas. —Un poco. Quizás algo ligero. —Louis hojeó el manga, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para imaginar la historia a través de las imágenes. Murphy le había dicho que se leía de atrás hacia delante de derecha a izquierda, era aún más confuso.

—Llegamos. —Gunnar abrió la puerta del restaurante mientras Louis entraba con su nariz aun en el libro.

—Louis, por aquí.

Louis levantó la vista y vio que se dirigía en la dirección equivocada. Quizás caminar y leer al mismo tiempo no era la mejor de las ideas. Regresó el libro a la bolsa y se deslizó en la banca entre los dos lobos.

La mesera llegó con los menús y tomó las órdenes de las bebidas.

Louis no pudo evitar notar a los tres tipos que se sentaron en la mesa al lado de ellos. Todos ellos los veían fijamente. Se deslizó más cerca de Gunnar cuando uno de ellos se burlaba de él. ¿Qué sucedía con esos tipos? Louis evitó verlos. Se sentía incómodo. Oyó a Gunnar gruñirles y ver a Louis.

—Creo que encontramos a otros seguidores de Jackson. No te apartes de mí vista Louis —Murdock murmuró.

—No tienes que pedírmelo dos veces. —Louis miró hacia ellos, el hombre seguía viéndolos. Tomó el menú, levantándolo para esconder su cara. No le importaba que pensaran que era un gallina. Eso era mejor a estar golpeado o quebrado.

Ordenaron su comida y comieron en silencio. Louis revisó de nuevo para ver si aun era el centro de atención de los extraños: sí.

—Vámonos de aquí. Traeré la camioneta al frente mientras tú cuidas a nuestro hombre aquí —Murdock señaló con la cabeza a Louis.

—Está bien —Gunnar gruñó terminando la comida.

Ellos sacaron a Louis del comedor y entraron a la camioneta sin contratiempos. Se preguntó por qué el desagradable espectáculo si no iban a hacer nada, pero él estaba agradecido de eso.

—Al menos ahora sabemos cómo lucen algunos de ellos ―Murdock entró al tráfico y se dirigió a la casa.

🥀

—¿Para mí?— Keata tomó el libro de Louis y comenzó a hojearlo, sus ojos brillaban—. Gracias. —Keata abrazó a Louis rodeando su cintura mientras inhalaba profundo. Louis podía decir que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Él sabía que Keata se emocionaría, pero no sabía que lo haría llorar. Jesús.

—Van a llegar más, así que disfrútalos. —Louis se separó del abrazo de Keata y fue a buscar a su pareja. Él era una persona a la que le gustaba tocar, pero solo a su pareja.

Keata jaló a Louis del cuello y le besó la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras.  _Bien, está bien_ , Louis se sentía bien consigo mismo. Hacer feliz a Keata calentó su interior.

🥀

Louis llegó por detrás de Harry, deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Harry y colocó su mejilla en la espalda de Harry.

—¿Estás consciente de que no puedes sorprenderme? Te oí incluso antes de que te acercaras. —Harry frotó las manos de Louis que se entrelazaban sobre su abdomen.

—Un hombre puede tratar. —Louis lo apretó antes de liberarlo—. Traje algunos libros más. Creo que iré a nuestro cuarto a leer.

Harry se inclinó y besó a su pareja antes de subir las escaleras. Miró a Louis hasta que se perdió de vista. No sabía cómo había sido tan afortunado. Louis era todo para Harry. Él sabía que había tenido un duro pasado, pero Louis había trabajado duro para superarlo e hizo que Harry se sintiera orgulloso.

🥀

—Hey, tierra a Harry. —Remi se reía mientras él hacia su tiro golpeando la bola nueve.

—Tramposo. —Harry se rió. Se giró cuando Maverick entró con un hombre con la apariencia más ruda que Harry hubiera visto. Él no era hermoso, pero si, sino más bien viril con todo ese cabello negro que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y una cicatriz que iba desde su sien a su mandíbula. Ni siquiera era tan alto, quizás medía uno ochenta y cinco. Ese debería de ser el tipo que Maverick dijo que reemplazaría a Jasper. Creía que los lobos grises eran fuertes y feroces, a juzgar por Zeus. Supuso mal.

—Todo el mundo, quiero presentarles a Jasón Colt. Él es el soldado lobo gris que Zeus envió. —Maverick se giró hacia el tipo—. Ellos son Harry y Remi —los señaló—. Y en el sofá está Jasper.

El tipo entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, entonces rápidamente lo enmascaró.

Aparentemente, a los soldados de Zeus no les hacía feliz que el pelirrojo Centinela hiciera esperar a su Alfa.

—Hola —dijo Jasón.

Harry supuso que si él fuera presentado a otra manada también sería reservado.

Drew entró corriendo al estudio pero se detuvo cuando vio al extraño junto a Maverick. Retrocedió y rápidamente entró en los brazos de Remi.

—Drew, él es Jasón. Él se va a quedar con nosotros. —Remi jaló a Drew más cerca para indicar que Drew era su pareja y que estaba fuera de los límites. El hombre debió de entenderlo porque le dio a Remi una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Harry sintió la urgencia de traer a Louis aquí y reclamarlo delante del lobo gris. Los guerreros sabían que Louis era suyo, este tipo no.

—¿Quién es el extraño hombre?— Keata preguntó llegando después que Drew.

—Keata, él es Jasón. —Maverick le sonrió. Keata era realmente hermoso.

El nuevo chico se inclinó hacia Maverick y le murmuró:—No estoy tratando de ofender a nadie pero ¿Keata es hombre o mujer?

Harry pensó que era una legítima pregunta porque los rasgos de Keata eran femeninos.

—No lo tomo como ofensa. Es hombre. —Maverick escondió su sonrisa.

Esto iba a ser muy interesante. Los Centinelas no tuvieron problemas para identificar a Keata como un hombre. Lo supieron desde el momento que atravesó la puerta.

Jasón le sonrió a Keata mientras el pequeño asiático corrió hacia Jasper y se sentó en el sofá.

—Cody, él es Jasón —Maverick lo presentó en cuanto Cody entró al estudio. Cody dijo  _hola_  y vio hacia el sofá, sus ojos se abrieron más con la sorpresa.

—Encantado de conocerte, Jasón. —Cody casi sale corriendo del estudio.

🥀

Jasper estaba realmente cansado de que Cody lo evitara. Eso era ridículo. Ellos habían sido amigos y amantes por dos malditos siglos, y ahora él actuaba como si Jasper fuera una plaga. Cody ni siquiera podía sostener una conversación decente. Él corría para alejarse cada vez que veía a Jasper.

—Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo. Voy a llevar a Jasón a que conozca al resto de los hombres y las parejas. —Maverick guió a Jasón fuera del estudio.

🥀

Harry deslizó su mano sobre la de Louis mientras caminaban hacia el árbol caído. Era agradable estar ahí afuera de la casa, incluso si solo estaban dando un paseo por el bosque.

—Es hermoso aquí afuera —Louis comentó cuando Harry le ayudó a subir al árbol caído. Él podía hacerlo solo, pero ¿dónde estaba la diversión en eso? Eso le dio a Harry una excusa para tocarlo. Su pareja soltó su cintura una vez que ellos pasaron.

—Esto es hermoso. —Harry se inclinó y besó su sien—. Pero tú eres aun más hermoso.

Louis se ruborizó. Jesús, el hombre sabía decir las cosas correctas. Con un brillo en sus ojos, soltó la mano y corrió entre los árboles. Su corazón se aceleró y se rió cuando vio sobre su hombro que Harry lo seguía. Louis sabía que Harry podría atraparlo sin problemas, pero la caza era la mitad del juego.

Él estaba casi en el borde cuando Harry tomó su cintura y lo levantó. Louis se reía cuando su pareja lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó profundamente en los labios.

—Harry —Louis gimió inclinando la cabeza de lado. Harry chupó un moretón en su cuello.

Harry jaló a Louis al suelo y rápidamente le quitó los pantalones a Louis y lo tragó hasta la raíz. El cerebro de Louis explotó. Nunca pensó que el que su feroz guerrero chupara su pene lo hiciera querer desfilar gritando a los cielos que Harry era un jodido dios.

Louis movía sus caderas mientras Harry movía su cabeza arriba y abajo de su pene y deslizaba un húmedo dedo entre sus bolas hacia su agujero. Louis tomó un puñado de hojas del suelo para aferrarse a algo.

—Sí. —Se empujó hacia el dedo de Harry, quería sentir su pene ahí. Harry insertó dos dedos más. Su pareja era impaciente, Louis pensó con delicia. Gruñó alto cuando Harry se salió y besó su corona.

—Sobre tus rodillas. —Harry se puso de pie y bajó sus jeans hasta sus rodillas, entonces se acomodó detrás de Louis y con un rápido empuje se enterró hasta las bolas.

 _—Harry —_ Louis gritó mientras su pareja lo tomaba de las caderas y se empujaba en su interior. La cabeza de Louis giraba con las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Harry golpeaba ese dulce punto cada vez que entraba. El pene de Louis dolía por liberarse. No le importaba que hubiera Centinelas patrullando, no le importaba si los atrapaban. Todo lo que le importaba era Harry.

Tomando el pene de Louis, Harry igualó el ritmo de sus empujes. Louis se aferraba a la tierra mientras su pareja lo llevaba hacia un gran orgasmo.

—Cerca... tan cerca. —Las piernas de Louis temblaban cuando Harry aumentó el ritmo, sus atenciones comenzaban a ser erráticas mientras Harry también llegaba ahí. Louis jadeó fuerte, sacudía su cabeza de un lado al otro. Perdía la cabeza con la lujuria.

Louis gritó el nombre de Harry mientras llenaba la mano de su pareja con su semen. Sus brazos temblaban y amenazaban con ceder, pero Harry soltó el pene de Louis y lo tomó del pecho sosteniéndolo. Su cuerpo temblaba. Harry hundió sus dientes en Louis, y un gutural sonido salía de sus labios cada vez que Louis sentía un chorro de semen ser disparado en su interior.

—Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí?

Harry se salió de Louis y lo empujó al suelo. Su pareja gruñó mientras rápidamente se subía sus pantalones.

Louis vio sobre su hombro y se encontró con los tres hombres del restaurante. Oh, joder. ¿Cómo ellos lograron pasar a los Centinelas?

Harry cambió, colocándose frente a Louis y mostrando sus colmillos con un gruñido de advertencia.

—Somos tres, lobo. Rindete y entréganos al pequeño humano. —El que habló dio un paso al frente y Harry dejó salir un aullido que reventaba los oídos. Louis se llevó las palmas a sus orejas. Pensó que de seguro sangrarían a causa del sonido.

Harry se lanzó hacia adelante y tensó las mandíbulas cuando el que había hablado de los tres iba a tomar a Louis. Su pareja gruñó y comenzó a pasearse frente a él.

Louis retrocedió, la adrenalina recorría sus venas cuando los tres hombres cambiaron y atacaron a Harry. Louis se arrastró hacia el árbol más cercano y se colocó en cuclillas, esperando que los Centinelas se apresuraran a ayudar a su pareja. Tomó sus jeans de la tierra y se apresuró a levantarlos y luego sus botas. ¿Dónde estaban los otros lobos Timber?

Levantó la cabeza cuando oyó un gemido. Harry estaba sangrando, pero él no dejaba a Louis sin protección, lo que le hacía más difícil luchar. Con el lobo permaneciendo cerca de Louis, limitaba sus movimientos. Louis tenía que ayudarlo o Harry estaría perdido.

Louis tomó una de las ramas de un árbol que estaba en el suelo y la blandió sobre uno de los lobos que se acercaba para atacar a Harry. Esto no podía ser real, esto no podía estar pasando, no en su patio trasero.

—¡Harry!— Louis gritó cuando el lobo hundió sus dientes en el brazo de Louis. El lobo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, causando que Louis aullara de dolor. No había sido un grito de hombres pero a Louis le importaba una mierda eso. Esto dolía.

Harry se giró y atacó al lobo que atacaba a Louis. Hundió los dientes en el cuello del lobo. Eso causó que el lobo dejara a Louis, pero ahora los tres atacaban a Harry. Pelo volaba mientras Harry se giraba de un lobo al siguiente, atacando en un frenesí.

Louis blandió la rama de nuevo, golpeando a uno de ellos en la cabeza. El lobo lanzó sus garras hacia Louis, apenas rasguñando su pecho cuando tres lobos salieron del bosque y se unieron a la lucha. Cody tomó a Louis y lo alejó.

—No. Tengo que ayudar a Harry —gritó cuando trataba de liberarse de los dedos de Cody que agarraban su antebrazo. Harry lo necesitaba y Cody estaba tratando de alejarlo. Louis pateó el muslo del Centinela, aprovechando la ventaja, lo empujó y se liberó. Girando, Louis regresó a la pelea.

Cody lo derrumbó antes de que Louis pudiera avanzar. —Lo ayudas retirándote y manteniéndote seguro en la casa. ¡Ahora muévete!— Cody tomó a Louis de la cintura y corrió hacia la casa, atravesaron la puerta trasera y la cocina—. ¡Maverick!— gritó llevando a Louis hacia la oficina del Alfa.

—¿Qué sucedió?— Maverick preguntó mientras Cody depositaba a la pareja sangrando en uno de los sillones de cuero.

—Rudos lobos en nuestro patio trasero. Atacaron a Harry y a Louis. Necesitamos al doctor. —Cody levantó su manga. Louis podía ver la sangre drenando de la mordida. Como estaba emparejado con un lobo, su cuerpo sanaba más rápidamente que un humano no emparejado, pero aun así no tan rápido como un lobo. Si él no estuviera emparejado, la sangre estaría fluyendo como un río. Harry le había explicado el proceso de curación, pero aun así sentía nauseas al ver la carne de su brazo desgarrada.

—Consigue vendas limpias y antibióticos —Maverick le indicó a Cody mientras sacaba su teléfono celular.

Cody se apresuró hacia el cuarto de baño y buscó los artículos que Maverick había pedido. Louis sabía que ellos deberían de detener la hemorragia. Cody humedeció una toalla y tomó algunas gasas y spray antiséptico.

Cody regresó con Louis con la toalla mojada y el spray antiséptico. Limpió la sangre, pero había unos hoyos. —Esto va a doler como una perra —Cody le advirtió y distribuyó el spray en la herida.

—¡Hijo de perra! Maldición, eso duele. Joder. —Louis lanzó unas cuantas maldiciones más, su brazo se sentía como si estuviera en el fuego. Sostuvo su brazo pateando cuando el dolor recorrió su cuerpo. Él no era como su hermano. Odiaba el dolor.

—Veo que tienes una sucia boca como la de Cecil, —Cody trató de bromear. Louis sabía que el hombre trataba de distraerlo de la situación.

—No realmente, solo duele. ¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Por qué no ha regresado?

Louis trató de ponerse de pie, pero Cody lo empujó de regreso.

Cody se aclaró la garganta. —Tengo que darte tu mérito. No temes defender lo que consideras tuyo. Incluso antes en ese túnel enfrentaste al Alfa. Puede que no tengas fuerza muscular pero tienes mucho valor. —Cody se rió—. O estupidez.

—Definitivamente no tengo cerebro. —Louis sonrió—. No sé. Cuando las cosas suceden, no pienso solo actuó. —Louis trató de levantarse de nuevo.

—Quédate ahí. —Cody le echó más spray a la herida y Louis solo siseó esta vez.

—No soy un perro. Quiero a mi pareja. —Louis trató una vez más de levantarse, pero Maverick lo detuvo.

—Tú harás lo que Cody te diga. Harry estará bien. Él es fuerte y puede cuidarse solo. Deja que te cuiden. Harry no necesita preocuparse porque su pareja no sea atendida. —Maverick vio a Cody—. El doctor está en la manada del Este. No podrá llegar pronto.

—Necesitamos tener nuestro propio médico. ¿Qué opinas de pagarle al doctor que atendió a Tank cuando le dispararon? ¿Quizás si le ofrecemos lo suficiente, él podría quedarse a tiempo completo?— Cody preguntó mientras vendaba el brazo de Louis.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Lo discutiremos después. Solo encárgate de cuidar de Louis hasta que llegue el doctor. Tengo algunos rudos que matar. —Maverick salió como una tromba de su oficina.

—Creo que está enojado —Louis bromeó mientras jadeaba por el dolor que pulsaba en su brazo.

—A mi parecer estás en lo cierto, joven pareja. —Cody se rió, dándole varias vueltas más a la venda y poniéndole la cinta—. Listo. Bueno como nuevo. —Cody se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Louis para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie—. Ahora espera el regreso de tu semental.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Louis le agradeció a Cody—: Gracias por ayudarme.

—Cuando quieras.

🥀

Harry llegó cojeando por la puerta trasera de la casa. Esa había sido una pelea infernal. Tank, Gunnar, y Evan llegaron en el último momento a ayudar. Él estaba agradecido cuando vio a Cody tomar a Louis y alejarlo. Ahora necesitaba encontrar a su pareja y ver cuán mal estaban las heridas. Maverick había llegado en su forma de lobo. Ese era un malvado lobo. El tamaño de su Alfa hacía que los hombres se orinaran. En su forma de lobo, él era el monstruo que la gente temía que estaba bajo su cama.

Maverick mató a los tres en tres rápidos movimientos. Ninguno podría recuperarse de sus mortales heridas. Maverick no jugaba cuando se trataba de las parejas o de su manada. Los amenazaban y se desataba el infierno. Harry cojeó hacia su habitación esperando ver al doctor de los lobos. En su lugar vio a Louis sentado en su cama. Su mente parecía estar muy lejos.

Louis saltó cuando un lobo entró cojeando al cuarto. Harry. Lo reconoció por haberlo visto en el bosque y por haber montado sobre su espalda semanas atrás. Él era hermoso y... estaba lastimado. Louis salió de la cama y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, moviendo el pelo para ver dónde Harry estaba lastimado. Estaba asustado de tocarlo y lastimarlo más, pero empujó su miedo a un lado porque tenía que buscar en su pelo para ver heridas.

Louis vio una profunda herida en la pierna de Harry. Corrió al cuarto de baño y mojó una toalla fría, y regresó para limpiar la tierra y los restos de la herida. Harry gimió.

—Lo siento, estoy tratando de ser gentil. —Louis vio que la herida no era tan profunda, así que revisó todo el pelo del lobo. Harry tenía tres heridas más. Corrió de regreso al cuarto de baño, humedeció la misma toalla y decidió que quizás era mejor llevar una segunda toalla con él.

Trató de controlarse y evitar llorar. Louis recordó el día que Harry entró en su vida. Él regresaba de la biblioteca, temía llegar a su casa. Louis había decidido que ese día le pondría fin a todo. Había planeado tomarse un bote de pastillas para dormir. En ese momento no sabía que Blair estaba tratando de enviar a alguien a ayudarlo. No sabía que había tres guerreros fuera de su casa esperándolo para sacarlo de ahí.

Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que terminar con el dolor. No podía dejar que su padre pusiera sus manos en él de nuevo. Cuando Harry entró en la recámara, tiró el bote de pastillas y lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie, pensó que estaba soñando. El hombre era enorme y feroz. Le dijo a Louis que empacara una maleta porque lo llevaría con Blair. Louis se apresuró y tomó cualquier cosa que veía, sin importar qué fuera. Durante todo el camino a la casa de Harry, él había visto a su pareja y babeado por él.

Había estado luchando consigo mismo por ser gay. Su padre había abusado de él y eso lo avergonzaba. Por eso fue que cuando él llegó atacaba verbalmente a todo el mundo, el miedo a su padre lo había girado contra sí mismo y contra todo lo gay cuando eso era todo lo que se cuestionaba. Mientras veía a las otras parejas y fue testigo de que estaba bien ser quien sentía ser en lo profundo de su interior, la armadura se desplomó y Louis lentamente aceptó la persona que era en su interior.

Lanzando las toallas hacia el cuarto de baño, Louis se acurrucó al lado de Harry. Se acostó en el suelo, acurrucado en el suave pelaje. Estiró las piernas y apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de Harry.

Louis debió de haberse quedado dormido porque cuando se despertó una caliente lengua lamia sus bolas. ¿Cómo infiernos había logrado desnudarlo? ¿A quién le importaba? Separó más las piernas, gimiendo al sentir un dedo insertado en él. Louis jaló sus piernas hacia su pecho cuando Harry insertó otro dedo, aun lamiendo sus bolas. La lengua recorrió su eje y chupó la cabeza del pene con forma de champiñón. Louis gimió.

—Te necesito —Louis gritó cuando las sensaciones lo asaltaron. Necesitaba más.

Sus caderas se movieron cuando sintió humedad recorriendo su grieta, presionando, y entonces Harry estaba adentro.

—Joder, Louis. Estás tan malditamente apretado —dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

Louis envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su pareja mientras su pareja se inclinaba hacia adelante y tomaba sus labios. Acunó la cabeza de Louis y mordió su cuello.

—Te amo, Louis. —Harry suavemente se empujaba dentro de él.

—También te amo. Ahora Jódeme más duro.

Harry se rió y entonces se apartó, tomó la cintura de Louis y se empujó al interior. —¿Esto es lo que quieres?

—No, sigo queriendo un maldito cono de helado —Louis sonrió cuando Harry se salió y lo colocó de rodillas. Harry se apartó esperando a que Louis se acomodara.

—Ahora —Louis dijo sobre su hombro.

Harry entró en él, cubriendo la espalda de Louis con su pecho. Mordió el cuello de Louis mientras entraba en él.

 _—Oh, Dios —_ Louis gritó mientras Harry lo tomaba.

—No, soy Harry, pero bastante cerca —Harry bromeó. Tomó el pene de Louis y comenzó a bombear. Espirales de ondas eróticas recorrían su cuerpo mientras Harry se empujaba profundamente en su interior. Él nunca tendría suficiente de Harry.

Louis se empujó hacia atrás mientras Harry aumentaba el ritmo con su pene. Él gritó al mismo tiempo en que Harry lo hizo. Sus cuerpos se estremecían por la explosión.

Harry cayó a un lado en la alfombra y jaló a Louis con él.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo?— Harry acarició su cabeza.

—Duele como el infierno, pero sobreviviré.

—Siempre lo haces.

🥀

Louis estaba sentado en el estudio tratando de imaginar cómo decir la mitad de las palabras de su lista. El japonés era difícil. Dejó la hoja a un lado.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo?

Louis pasó su lengua por el labio inferior. —Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?— Blair preguntó tomando asiento en el sofá al lado de Louis.

Louis podía sentir el nudo formándose en su garganta. Se la aclaró para tratar de hablar. —Por recriminarte.

—Yo siento no haber podido hacer más, quería regresar y llevarte conmigo, pero la vida que estaba viviendo era un infierno en el momento en que papá cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Louis tragó saliva, pero no sirvió de nada. Se secó los ojos y curvó el labio hacia adentro. En menos de un año su vida había ido al infierno y regresado. —Él fue mi primero. —Louis comenzó a llorar, la compuerta finalmente se había abierto. Finalmente dejó que el dolor que había estado sosteniendo tanto tiempo saliera.

Blair jaló a Louis a sus brazos sosteniéndolo fuerte. —Harry fue tu primero. No importa una mierda lo que sucedió. Harry fue tu primero, Louis. Di eso.

—Te amo, Blair. Te amo mucho. —Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. Lloró hasta que sintió que el dolor lentamente se alejaba—. Te sacrificaste mucho por mí. Era una jodida situación pero... gracias.

Blair lo mecía en sus brazos, dándole a Louis el consuelo que solo la familia ofrecía. —Para eso son los hermanos mayores.

—¿Estás seguro de que no somos hermanas?— Louis se rió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara con la manga de la camisa—. Con toda esta cosa emocional.

—Puedes mojar mi camisa con tus lágrimas cada vez que lo necesites. —Blair sonrió e hizo una mueca de dolor—. Estoy feliz de que estemos bajo el mismo techo de nuevo. Te extrañaba, niño.

Louis sonrió. —Quieres decir que extrañabas mangonearme.

Blair se tensó con la ofensa. —¿Cuándo te he mangoneado?

—Subiré y tomaré la lista del tamaño de una enciclopedia.

—¿Tienes una lista?

Louis se carcajeó. La relación que ellos solían tener se estaba formando lentamente de nuevo. Odiaba la amargura en la que había vivido. La bilis que subía en su garganta cada vez que pensaba en su casa. Louis quería olvidarlo. No quería solo vivir bajo el mismo techo con Blair. Él quería vivir con su hermano. ―No, no tengo una lista, pero si una buena memoria.

—Amigo, hiciste que te creyera por un minuto.

—¿Quieres ir al centro recreativo y encestar algunas canastas?

—Oh, no. La última vez que jugamos basquetbol saltaste y te torciste el tobillo, lloraste como bebé por semanas.

Louis comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Eso era cierto. Él había estado cojeando, gimiendo y pidiéndole a Blair que hiciera todo por él, diciendo que era un inválido. Habian sido buenos tiempos. Louis suspiró. —No lloraré como bebé, lo prometo.

—En ese caso, vamos Lou.

Louis se estremeció. —Por favor no uses ese nombre aquí.

—¿Por qué no, Lou?— Blair se levantó mientras Louis lo perseguía. Él se mortificaría si los otros descubrían su apodo. Blair se reía mientras corría por el pasillo. Louis lo iba a atrapar justo cuando el Alfa salió de su oficina. El hombre lo intimidaba como el infierno.

—¿Dónde está el fuego, Lou?— Maverick le sonreía cínicamente.

Maldición, los lobos y su agudo oído. Ahora él no podía decirle a Maverick que no le dijera de esa forma.  _¿Podría?_

Blair estaba detrás de Maverick, mostrándole la lengua a Louis.

—Regresa la lengua de nuevo a tu boca, Blair. —Maverick le dio un guiño a Louis. ¿Cómo infiernos supo lo que hacía? Los ojos de Blair se abrieron más, metió la lengua y cerró la boca.

—Voy a reunir a las otras parejas para que vayan al centro recreativo. —Maverick se reía mientras se alejaba.

—Amigo, él es una bestia atemorizante —Blair dijo asombrado.

—¿Crees que él es atemorizante? Trata de tener uno de los famosos sermones de Harry. Ahora, eso asusta más que la abuela llegando a ti con sus labios pintados queriendo un beso.

Blair lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó. El pecho de Louis se movía con la burbujeante risa que salía. Él era feliz. Se sentía bien.

  
—¿Mi pareja quiere ir al centro recreativo?

Louis soltó un suspiro cuando Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su pecho. Nada en el mundo se sentía tan bueno como eso.

Blair tomó una falsa bola en el aire y la lanzó. —No, él quiere ser castigado.

—Puedo hacer eso arriba —Harry le murmuró al oído. La cara de Louis ardía ante el sexual ronroneo de las palabras de Harry. Sabía que su hermano lo vio, cuando la sonrisa de Blair era de oreja a oreja.

—Pervertido —Louis le murmuró a Blair.

—Gran momento, amigo. ¿No lo sabías?— Blair sonrió y palmeó el abdomen de Louis antes de irse.

Louis gritó cuando su trasero fue pellizcado. Harry se rió. Sus manos comenzaron a frotar el área afectada. —¿Quieres unas nalgadas?— La pregunta fue hecha tan lenta y seductoramente que la baba bajaba por el mentón de Louis. Podía sentir la erección de Harry presionando su culo.

 _Oh Dios_ , Louis se estaba derritiendo justo ahí en el pasillo. Su pene estaba duro y pulsante bajo sus pantalones. —Ah-ha. —Louis asintió mientras las manos de Harry lo frotaban y se dirigieron al frente y tomaron su pene. Su pareja lo apretó, y Louis gimió.

—Primera bola —Blair gritó por el pasillo.

—Deja de interferir —Louis murmuró. Movió su pierna derecha, esperando calmar la erección que estaba luciendo.

—¿Él está diciendo que jugaras primero con tus bolas?— Harry preguntó acunando las de Louis.

Louis apoyó la cabeza atrás en Harry. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo en el pasillo que empujó su ingle hacia el agarre de su pareja. —Voy a...  _um_... sí. —Louis se alejó aturdido. Podía oír a su pareja reírse de nuevo llegando detrás de él.

Su hermano se reía dando vuelta por la esquina del pasillo. Sabía que él tenía una tonta sonrisa pegada en su rostro y que caminaba como si estuviera borracho, pero a él no le importaba. Harry lo quería.

—¿Qué sucede?— Drew preguntó.

Blair se inclinó y murmuró en el oído de Drew mientras el pequeño hombre se ruborizaba. Su boca formó una redonda  _O._

Louis los ignoró. Siguió a todo el mundo afuera a las camionetas. Su erección se suavizó. Gracias a Dios. Johnny subió al lado de él. —Hey, Louis.

Louis estaba feliz de estar bien con las parejas ahora. Pensaba que la mayoría de las parejas lo odiarían por la manera en que había actuado cuando llegó aquí, algo que no le sentaba bien. Él no era el monstruo en el que se había convertido. Solo estaba lastimado en ese momento. Aun lo estaba, pero lentamente estaba manejándolo con la ayuda de Harry.

—Hey, pequeño.

Johnny llegó junto a él. —Me gusta eso.

Louis era unos centímetros más alto que él. De todas las parejas solo Blair y él median un metro setenta y cinco. —¿Vas a jugar basquetbol con nosotros?

—Nunca he jugado. ¿Me enseñarías?

—Haré algo mejor que eso. Puedes estar en mi equipo. —Louis le dio un guiño.

—¿En serio? Nadie me ha escogido antes para su equipo. ―Johnny estaba sentado a su lado burbujeando de emoción.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —Tú puedes estar en mi equipo permanentemente, socio. ¿Qué te parece?

Johnny saltaba en el asiento, sus brazos levantados arriba de la cabeza. —Estoy en el equipo de Louis —anunció a todo el mundo que pudiera escuchar.

Las tres camionetas llegaron al estacionamiento del centro recreativo. Todas las parejas se reunieron fuera de la puerta.

Tank detuvo a Louis y Blair que iban a entrar. —Tengo que revisar primero.

Blair levantó la cara y en silencio empezó a imitar al guerrero, Louis se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar reírse.

—Vi eso —Tank declaró mientras entraba.

Blair gimió.

—Atrapado. —Louis se rio.

—Vamos —Tank les indicó moviendo la mano. Louis entró y encontró el lugar ruidoso debido a los niños corriendo, gritando y jugando. Se dirigió al gimnasio, tomó un balón y se lo lanzó a Johnny.

—Yo escojo a Cecil y Kyoshi —dijo Blair.

—Está bien. Ven, Keata. —Louis le hizo señas al pequeño hombre que lo veía confundido—. Vamos a patear traseros —le explicó en términos simples.

—Patear traseros —Keata repitió.

Imaginó que Maverick podría lanzar el balón sin saltar. Louis tenía que estirarse para alcanzarlo. Le quito la bola a Blair y se la pasó a Johnny. Louis le gritó que se escapara y corriera y no la sostuviera contra su pecho.

Después de dos tiempos de prueba ellos finalmente establecieron las reglas, Kyoshi hizo su mejor esfuerzo para explicarle a Keata cómo jugar. Ellos le dieron ventaja por Drew, Keata, y Johnny.

Al parecer Johnny no necesitaba ventaja. Escuchó las reglas y jugaba como un profesional. Louis estaba impresionado. Su equipo le había lanzado la pelota a Louis quien encestó. Keata los perseguía. Louis dejó que el chico tomara la pelota. Keata la perdió, pero todo eso era por diversión.

Para cuando terminó el juego, ellos perdieron por dos puntos, claro, el equipo de Blair tenía que burlarse.

 _—Bebés perdedores, bebés perdedores. —_ Cecil les cantaba. Louis lo dejó y le mostró a Keata cómo girar la muñeca cuando lanzara para encestar. Tank debió de sentir piedad por el pequeño chico porque llegó y levantó a Keata para que encestara. Keata gritaba emocionado.

—Deja de levantarlos, amigo —Maverick gritó desde el otro lado del gimnasio. Louis se metió el dedo en las orejas por el eco. El Alfa no necesitaba elevar la voz. Su profundo timbre cruzaba el área hablando con tono normal.

—Vamos perdedores. Tiempo de irnos. —Blair pasó su brazo por los hombros de Louis y se dirigieron a la salida.

—¿Puedo?

Louis sonrió, cuando Harry le pidió a Blair tomarlo. Blair retiró su brazo, permitiendo que Harry jalara a Louis a sus brazos. —¿Te divertiste?

—Perdimos. Pero fue divertido. —Louis vio alrededor, entonces se inclinó más cerca—. ¿Puedes castigarme ahora?

Harry bajó su brazo y palmeó el trasero de Louis.

—¡No ahora! En casa. —Se frotó el trasero mientras Harry lo guiaba afuera.

—El Café —Maverick anunció y Louis gruñó. Todo el mundo conspiraba en su contra. No quería ir a ninguna cafetería. Quería ir a casa y que palmearan su trasero.

Él movía su pie fuera de la puerta de la camioneta. —No quiero ir. —Le hizo un puchero a su pareja.

—La espera es parte de la diversión. —Harry se rió.

Louis saltó sobre su espalda montándolo repetidamente. Él quería hacer esto por, siempre. No le importaba quien viera.

—Creo que Louis quiere ir a casa. —Maverick sacudió la cabeza—. El resto de nosotros ira a la cafetería mientras la recién pareja desgarra las sábanas.

Louis estaba en su pequeño mundo sobre la espalda de Harry. Su pareja se dirigió hacia una de las camionetas con Louis montado en su espalda.

—¿Dices que yo soy el pervertido?— Blair gritó.

Le dijo adiós moviendo una mano sobre su hombro, no quería oír nada que nadie dijera. Su único pensamiento era tener a su pareja en casa y desnudo. Sus neuronas estaban apagadas ahora.

—Tienes que bajarte si voy a manejar, Louis. —Harry llegó a la puerta de la camioneta. Louis se bajó.

—Entonces apúrate. Me prometí no detenerme hasta que mis caderas estuvieran ajustadas en su lugar.

Harry entró a la camioneta y Louis la rodeó y entró. Ellos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad mientras Harry daba reversa salía del estacionamiento y se dirigía a la casa. Una vez que llegaron al camino de grava, Louis se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y los jeans mientras salía de la camioneta.

Harry apagó el motor, sacó las llaves y corrió detrás de su pareja quien se estaba desnudando por el camino.

Subió las escaleras de la entrada de dos en dos, tomó a su pareja, la lanzó sobre su hombro y se dirigió a su habitación.

Una vez que cerró la puerta él bajó a su ahora desnuda pareja de su hombro y lo lanzó a la cama. Harry cayó de rodillas y separó las nalgas de Louis. Su pareja se colocó en cuatro patas sobre la cama. Su lengua lamió el dulce premio. La sal del sudor por haber jugado todo el día se agregó al olor a almizcle.

—Nalguéame, Harry. Nalguéame —Louis gimió.

—Será un placer. —Harry palmeó su trasero unas cuantas veces, haciendo que su pareja se moviera por el ardor. Tomó el lubricante, cubriendo su pene y empujándolo al interior.

—Joder —Louis gritó—. Advierte al chico.

Harry palmeó ambas nalgas de nuevo. —Lo siento, estoy demasiado excitado. —Se salió.

—No —Louis gritó.

—Gírate. —Harry esperó mientras Louis se acostaba sobre su espalda. Tomó una almohada y la acomodó bajo el trasero de Louis—. Juega contigo mismo. —Su pareja se ruborizó profundamente mientras Harry vertía algo de lubricante en el pene de Louis para facilitar la fricción.

Harry levantó sus piernas y entró de nuevo. Los eróticos ruidos que salían de los labios de su pareja lo llevaban a la locura. Louis arqueó la espalda y se corrió mientras Harry lo veía a los ojos. —Eso es, bebé —Harry lo animó—. Aliméntame con tu semen.

Louis llevó su mano a los labios de Harry, sus ojos y sus labios se abrieron más mientras Harry los lamía limpiándolos. Su lengua lamía toda la palma mientras se empujaba más duro. El sabor de su pareja en su boca lo llevó al borde. Luces explotaron detrás de sus ojos y se corrió duro. Logró unos cuantos empujes más antes de terminar y bostezar.

Louis se rodó y Harry colapsó. Su pareja se acurrucó a su lado feliz.

Harry jaló a Louis más cerca. Había estado debatiéndose sobre la forma en que debería de abordar el tema con su pareja. Tomando una profunda respiración, le dijo:—Busqué algo en el centro recreativo mientras tu jugabas. —La seriedad debería de ayudar.

—¿Qué?— Louis preguntó adormilado.

—Ellos ofrecen terapias. Quiero decir, solo si quieres, solo pensaba que podrías sacarlo allí. No tienes que decidirlo ahora. ―Cuando su pareja no preguntó, Harry se maldijo. No había nada en el mundo que no haría por Louis─nada─pero él sabía que los problemas de su pareja iban más allá de su experiencia. Él no podía obligarlo a ir pero esperaba que al menos lo considerara.

—¿A causa de mi padre?— Louis preguntó en una voz infantil que hizo que el corazón de Harry se desgarrara.

—Sí.

—¿Irías conmigo?

—Si quieres, pero creo que Blair sería una mejor elección. ―Harry jaló a su pareja más cerca, pasó sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda—. Sabes que no debes mencionar nada sobre que somos shifters.

_—Duh._

Harry suavemente palmeó su trasero. —Entonces ¿irás?

—Lo intentaré. Aún tengo mucha ira dentro de mí. Le preguntaré a Blair. No estoy seguro de que él esté listo. No estoy seguro de que yo esté listo, pero lo intentaré.

—Eso es todo lo que pido. —Harry apoyó su mentón en la cima de la cabeza de Louis y lo sostuvo más cerca. Lo que su padre les había hecho era una abominación. Kota no debió dejar vivo al hombre, pero Harry estaba seriamente considerando revocar esa decisión. Cómo alguien podía abusar de sus propios hijos, iba más allá de su entendimiento.

Esperaba que el terapeuta pudiera ayudar a su pareja. Harry quería reemplazar la traición y el dolor con amor y aceptación en el corazón de Louis. 

**_Fin._ **


End file.
